My Lips are Sealed
by procrastinator9000
Summary: A girl who can't talk, a turtle with too much responsibility, and friendship that evolves into something more? Who knows? All I know is that actions speak louder than words and boy is it getting loud in here? LeoXoc-Rated M for many reasons-follows the 2012 story line-
1. New Girl in Town

_**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to my new story! Constructive** **criticism**_ **is encouraged, hate will be ignored. This is rated M for several reasons, don't like, don't read! My author's notes will eventually get longer but for now this is all I got. Reviews please?**

* * *

Leonardo Hamato jumped from ledge to ledge while deep in frustrated thought. His brother's constant efforts to undermine his leadership have taken a toll on the teenage mutant ninja turtle.

"Maybe Raph should be the leader." He said to himself as he peered over the edge of the building. Below him a teenage girl was walking through an alleyway. Being a ninja he stuck in the shadows as he watched over her. She had shoulder length light blonde hair and fair skin, from where he stood he couldn't make much more out than those features.

He was about to leave when some Purple Dragon punks approached the girl.

"Hey, so why don't you make this easy?" One said, "Hand over the bag and you won't get hurt."

Leo watched as three adult men cornered the girl; she held the strap to her over-the shoulder bag protectively and shook her head. She was against the brick building Leonardo was standing on and the first man got closer but before he could lay a hand on the civilian, help came.

Leo stayed in the shadows, threw shuriken at the first man who backed up in surprise; then with him and his friends distracted the blue banded ninja turtle swept in and under their radar with his katanas, using the handle to knock them back.

"Hey who's there!?" The second man cried.

A can rolled towards them from behind the dumpster and the leader of the small gang told the other two to check it out. Leo waited patiently from behind the dumpster and as the thugs came around they were greeted with his unforgiving fist.

The leader ran off after his men disappeared, "This ain't worth it!"

The girl had been silent and cautious during the entire ordeal; hesitantly she neared the dumpster and peered around the corner. There sat the unconscious bodies of the thugs who attempted to mug her, no one else.

Like a true ninja Leo had already slid away in the shadows, going back to the top of the building watching her from the distance. _"She's pretty."_ He thought absentmindedly.

She looked around curiously for another moment and Leonardo was able to see her deep blue eyes surrounded by long lashes. _"Really pretty."_ The girl spotted something near the purple dragon thugs and picked it up, running it through her fingers. He watched her hold a blue piece of fabric curiously. The ninja silently kicked himself when he realized his mask ripped and he left a piece of it there.

The girl looked around once more before continuing her way down the street, and putting the blue fabric in the pocket of her jean jacket.

The blue masked ninja turtle sighed as he watched her disappear from sight. Steps sounded behind him suddenly and he brought out his swords, ready for a fight, "Purple Dragon's and Foot clan? You guys are really trying to make my night."

He fought off the three foot ninja's easily, one falling down after the other, then another ninja appeared. They landed above him on a billboard, and then flipped to his level.

When they landed Leo quickly realized that he was facing a kunoichi.

"Not bad." She said.

Leo's eyes widened uncomfortably, "Uh thanks?"

She advanced him while saying, "You might actually be a challenge."

She stopped walking and reached behind her, Leo saw the scabbard and prepared himself for a fight. The kunoichi pulled out her short sword which opened a cloud of tear powder, blinding the turtle.

Leonardo gasped and tried to get a hold of his senses as the kunoichi rushed him and took him down. She stood with her foot on his plastron and a katana pointing at his face. She smirked behind her mask, "Guess not."

She took off her mask and smiled playfully, "My name's Karai." She backed off of him and his stupor, shielding her katana once more, "See ya around."

Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise, he got up and watched her run away in awe, "What was that?"

His heart thumped in his ears uncomfortably as he finished his run home. Blue and gold eyes appeared in and out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Jude!"

The blonde haired girl had just opened the door to her and her sister's apartment when she was beckoned over.

Jude took off her shoes and hung up her bag and coat. Walking through the kitchen she saw her sister sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. Surrounding her was several papers, notebooks and assorted pens and highlighters. She looked up at Jude and said, "I've got a big test for tomorrow would you mind helping me study?"

Jude nodded and moved her hands around, using sign language to speak, "Sure, let me take a shower first. Coach had me running laps until I was sweating more than he was."

She snorted in return, "That couldn't have taken too long?"

"You'd be surprised." Jude signed back.

The younger sister started a pot of coffee and jumped in the shower; letting the hot water and steam cleanse her aching and sweaty body. She wasn't in long, dried off and dressed in pajamas. Going back out to the living room and kitchen area she poured her sister a cup of coffee and joined her on the couch.

"Oh you are the best." She said and took the steaming mug, "Mmm Mabel likey."

Taking a few sips before starting; she handed Jude a stack of note cards, "Could you quiz me first?"

Jude read through Mabel's practice test questions and began signing them for her. They studied for another hour before Mabel finished her second cup of coffee and had to call it quits.

She packed up her notes and said, "All this work will be worth it when I can finally get that degree, instant pay raise at the hospital too!"

The twenty two year old had one more semester of school before she got her degree in nursing; and between school hours she also had her work study and work hours at the hospital, AND she had a fifteen year old little sister to care for by herself.

Jude signed, "You're really amazing Mabel."

"Hah, you flatter me. This is nothing!" She said jokingly. She put up her arms and flexed, pretending to have big muscles

Her younger sister smiled and rolled her eyes.

Mabel wrapped an arm around her little sister and said, "Don't laugh at me, it's the caffeine!" She smiled.

They smiled almost identical smiles. The girls looked very similar despite the seven year difference; The both had blonde hair though Mabel's was a bit darker and longer, both had pale complexions and blue eyes. Mabel was taller than Jude and also has a curvier body then her little sister. There were a few other differences like Mabel had freckles and Jude did not, Jude had smaller facial features and Mabel had her tongue pierced.

"Spaghetti?" Jude signed.

Mabel gave her a thumbs up and then widened her eyes, "Gotta pee!"

The fifteen year old chuckled as she began their dinner. In the pocket of her pj's she still had the little piece of Blue cloth she had found after someone had protected her from the muggers. As she stirred the sauce she couldn't help rubbing her fingers over the thin fabric. Someone had saved her and not shown themselves.

Jude didn't see them once and she was there the entire time. _"A ghost vigilante?"_ She thought jokingly. Jude wished she could have thanked her protector, or at least seen them to thank them later. _"Its so odd."_

Nevertheless Jude continued her evening trying to let go of the memory of her invisible protector, it wasn't like they'd ever meet each other again right?


	2. The Alien Agenda

_**Author's note: Hello! Chapter two, yay! Oh, that reminds me, updates are random but most of the drafts for the first season are complete (I'm going episode by episode and my chapters will either be in, before or after the specific episode. You'll be able to tell which one by the events in the chapter.). I hope to update frequently so review frequently if you can! Which brings me to my next thought...  
**_

 _ **Big thanks to my first reviewer Megmoo! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story so far! You are correct in you're assumption of it getting hotter, I hope to make it pretty steamy later on ;)  
Unfortunately I do have some dark plans for our characters that also gives the rating a mature theme. ALSO, it is so weird that you read my story, I JUST read 'On the Edge' the other day and loved it. **_

_**Anyway I hope you like chapter 2!**_

* * *

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pleeease?"

Jude sighed and signed, "What do you need?"

Mabel clapped her hands together and said, "I need some paperwork from my old high school, but I also need to get to work. Would you go down to Roosevelt high school and pick it up for me?"

The younger blonde shrugged and nodded.

"You are a life saver! Here," She handed Jude a twenty. "Why don't you treat yourself to lunch too?"

She nodded and signed her thanks.

Mabel slid her shoes on and pulled on her jacket, "I should be back around nine-ish but there's a chance might stay until ten. Oh, and the paper work is in the office in an envelope with my name on it. Thanks again Judie!"

She closed the door behind her and Jude waved lazily. It had been just under a week since Jude was saved from the muggers and she just about let go of the incident but that didn't stop her from holding onto the blue piece of fabric.

The girl put on some joggers and her sweater, and then began lacing up her sneakers. _"Might as well go for a run."_ She mused and grabbed a water bottle.

Her music was on shuffle in her ears as her feet hit the pavement. _**"You gotta fight, for your right, to partyyy!"**_

" _ **I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?"**_

" _ **She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if she thought of rain-."**_

Her favorite tracks played one after another and halfway through Stairway to Heaven she reached the high school.

" _Roosevelt High School; this is where Mabel went to school and where I would've gone if I hadn't done my GED instead."_ Jude pondered what high school was like on the weekdays. She went inside the deserted school and looked for an office. _"Why are these things always so hard to find?"_

Finally up on the second floor she found the office and was able to locate the envelope for her sister. A crash sounded from the floor beneath her and she thought, _"Sounds like the janitor is having fun."_

Climbing down the stairs she stopped in her tracks when a human-like figure crashed into the lockers in front of her. But it wasn't human, because it was a turtle. A man-sized turtle wielding two ninja swords and wearing a blue mask; though surprised she was when the creature and her made eye contact, a little light bulb went off over her head when she saw his head gear.

The creature stared at her and got to its feet slowly while she searched her pockets for what she was looking for.

Jude found the blue fabric and held it out to him, it was a match.

Leonardo watched as the girl tried to return the piece of mask he had left behind from when he had saved her the other night. _"She kept it?"_ He thought curiously.

He slowly reached out with a big, green, three fingered hand and took back the fabric, "Thank you."

She smiled kindly and touched her lips with an open hand then moved it out towards Leonardo. Though he didn't know it, Jude was thanking him in sign language.

They stared at each other curiously until a large crash from the main hall jolted both of them out of their stupor. The turtle looked back at her and said, "You should run!"

He ran towards the loud sounds and helped his brothers fight, while Jude followed his direction and ran through a different door. _"Whatever is going on in there it looks like it's definitely over my head. Giant turtle? I wonder if the janitor was messing around in a chemistry classroom or something."_

She chuckled as she walked back home. _"I think I've got some online research to do."_

* * *

Leonardo sat uncomfortably in the living room with his brothers, his father and April.

"I should've told you about Karai sooner, but I really thought there was a chance she would be good! And I guess I- kinda…sort of liked her." Leo said awkwardly, "Go ahead, laugh."

Mikey said, "Dude, I can't believe you trusted her."

"I can't believe you didn't trust us enough to tell us." Donnie added.

Leonardo looked at them sincerely, "I was wrong, I'm really sorry."

"I tried to warn him." April said.

"You too, huh?" Raph added.

Leonardo grimaced as Sensei approached him, "Leonardo, you are not the first young man, or turtle, to make a fool of yourself over a girl."

Mikey exclaimed, "What about Donnie? Ahh!"

Donatello slugged him on the shoulder.

"However, when that girl is a kunoichi in employ of your enemy; that is an error you cannot afford." Splinter said sternly.

"Hai Sensei."

"Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon, and it seems Karai is a master." He added.

"I know. I see that now, I can't trust her." Leo said.

"Good." Splinter said, "You must learn from your mistake."

Leo smiled hesitantly, "Thank you for understanding; I'm glad you're not mad."

" _Maybe I should tell them about the other girl too…"_ Leo thought.

"Who says I'm not mad!?" Sensei barked and hit Leonardo's foot with his cane.

"Youch!" He cried and held his foot. _"Maybe not the best time…"_

* * *

Later Leonardo lied awake in his bed thinking about both Karai and the blonde girl. Karai was so exciting and fast paced; Leonardo knew that she had goodness in her even if she was aligned with Shredder. But then the blonde girl kept popping up in his head. _"She didn't scream, or run away- she approached me like I was normal and she wasn't trying to kill me!"_

Her beautiful deep blue eyes rivaled Karai's golden coin-like orbs. Suddenly a though occurred to Leo.

"Uhg- I don't even know her name." He said aloud.

He thought _, "Why am I even thinking of this girl when I'll probably never see her again?"_

Leonardo would just have to forget about the blonde haired blue eyed beauty.


	3. The Pulverizer!

_**Author's note: Hello again! Welcome to chapter three! This is a Jude-centric episode while our boys are dealing with the Pulverizer. Get to know our main character a little bit more, next chapter is all Leo all the time :)  
**_

 _ **As always, rate and review! Let me know what you like or what you don't and I will keep each** **constructive**_ **criticism** **in mind while I write. I hope you enjoy 'The pulverizer'!**

* * *

"So is there anything you'd like to talk about today?" Dr. Molan asked Jude.

She sat in a large arm chair across from the teen who sat in a plush couch. Jude was super lucky to have these monthly visits with her psychologist; it was a huge reminder that she was not normal.

Jude shook her head.

Dr. Molan sighed and said, "Alright, how has boxing been?"

"Good." She signed.

Dr. Molan was tall and thin, she had ebony colored skin and short dark hair. She always wore a pencil skirt and blouse with heels and a necklace. Jude had begin to wonder in the past 5 years of seeing her if she had ever repeated the same ensemble.

"Jude, we're not meeting for my sake, please work with me." She said softly, "If not for yourself then for your sister. She worries."

Jude signed, "I know, but I really don't think about what happened back then so I really don't feel anything from it."

She nodded and asked, "Is there anything in your life that was affected by the incident?"

"A lot of things were affected." Jude signed.

"Things you think about recently?" She prodded.

Jude shrugged then nodded. She signed, "I went to go pick up paperwork at my sister's old high school. I was thinking about how I missed that experience because of homeschooling and my GED."

"Hmm, how do you feel when you think of experiences you missed out on?"

Jude struggled to resist rolling her eyes at the cliché 'how do you feel' question. She replied in sign, "I guess I feel sad, but I do other great things that others don't get to do and I get over it. Boxing has been great in my life."

She smiled and nodded; they continued the session discussing what Jude had learned recently in boxing; finishing it with how home life has been great too.

* * *

After therapy Jude stopped by the comic book store and bought the two issues she was missing from her Thor collection. Once home she read both within an hour and placed them in their rightful place on her bookshelf.

Mabel was cooking dinner tonight and she had the whole kitchen in a mess. Jude sneaked past her and went out to the balcony and up to the roof where she likes to sit and draw. Her sketchbook had piled up with drawings of turtles lately, a specific unnamed mutant ninja turtle to be exact.

The day she ran into the mutant she went home and looked them up online, and apparently there are a handful of people who've blogged about seeing these creatures. From what she gathered she found out there's at least three different turtles and they all use different ninja weapons. Some claimed that they were demons and others were calling them aliens.

Jude wasn't sure exactly what was going on but she knew they were the good guys.

She sketched a picture of the blue masked turtle and wondered if they were ever going to see each other again. _"I mean it's been twice so why not three times?"_

She flipped through the pages that she had already drawn on, most being of her mystery mutant savior. _"Maybe I should let this go. It may be too dangerous…"_

Mabel called her for dinner and Jude climbed down. Miraculously the kitchen was put back in order and there was a pan of mashed potatoes and meat loaf, not even burnt!

"So what's going on Jude?" The older sister asked in between bites.

Jude scrunched her brows in confusion.

Mabel said, "You've been distant lately, I just wanna know what's going through your head."

Jude put down her spoon and signed, "Nothing's going on. I've been keeping myself busy so I'm probably just more tired than usual."

"Mm! That's good, I'm glad you're staying busy!" Mabel nodded and shoveled more food in her mouth.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Jude signed.

"I never say no to movie night!" Mabel smiled.

Jude nodded and smiled. She thought, _"She really needs a boyfriend."_

The sister's watched a movie together and fell asleep next to each other on the couch. Mabel stayed awake a bit longer to watch her younger sister sleep. _"I'm so sorry Jude. You deserve so much better than just this."_ She thought. Before completely succumbing to her sleepiness Mabel held onto her sister's hand and squeezed tight, "Goodnight, Jude."


	4. TCRI

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 4, TCRI here! I don't own TMNT only my OC's. Feel free to rate and review! I think I'll post another chapter tonight if I'm feeling it. Fingers crossed :)**_

* * *

A helicopter whirred over the dark New York skies as the city slept beneath it. The humans of the big apple not realizing the eminent danger they were in and their struggling mutant heroes remained a secret to most. A few humans knew the existence of the turtles. Their foes; such as the purple dragons and The foot clan and their friends; April O'Neil, the Pulverizer and Murakami-san. Then there were the occasional other humans who just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

Leonardo struggled to get his mind off of one in particular.

"Stay on 'em Leo! My Kraang tracker is tripping out! It's picking up the signal from the power cell." Donatello exclaimed. They were bustling through the deserted streets of NYC in the patrol buggy.

Leo asked, "Again? Last time that thing led us to a burrito in a microwave."

"Left!" He replied. Leo swerved the buggy to the left. "Left again! They're getting away!"

The helicopter flew past them over top of a pizza place.

They passed a human with short blonde hair and blue eyes who watched them with interest; Leo swung his head to look behind him to catch the girl. Behind them was just a cat under a lamp post and a mail box. He shook his head in confusion.

"-ight! Right! Leo I said RIGHT!" Donnie screamed.

His focus back where it needed to be Leo swerved the patrol buggy to the right and met a dead end. He slammed on his breaks and the force of the stop made Donnie's t-phone fly out of his hand and hit the brick wall; shattering the screen as it went dark.

The helicopter flew out of view.

"We lost them!" Donnie exclaimed and groaned. "What the hell Leo?"

"I'm sorry Don, I-I don't know what happened." He said sheepishly.

Michelangelo jumped out of the buggy and said, "No sweat dude, you just need to focus better like me!" His brother pointed to himself and took a whiff of the air, "Ooh, I smell pizza."

Leo rolled his eyes and waited for a comment from his most argumentative brother. He met Raphael's eyes and they looked at each other intently for a few moments before Leo clenched his teeth and turned away, "That's it, we're going to see Leatherhead."

Donatello cooled down at the thought of seeing the mutant alligator, "Uuh, L-Leatherhead?"

"He's the one who took the power cell from the Kraang. He's the one who might know where to find it."

"He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a rag doll!" The brilliant turtle complained.

Mikey giggled, "Good times! Oh come on, he's a pussy cat….who likes to grab your face and shake you like a rag doll!" He laughed again.

Donnie glared at him and Michelangelo shrunk down, "Right…Let's move!"

* * *

The ninja team ventured down to Leatherhead's lair and found him sleeping peacefully by the water.

"There he is." Leonardo whispered, "We don't want to alarm him so nobody make any sudden moves."

Michelangelo was voted to wake up their ferocious ally, "Leatherhead, wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

He poked him with his foot. Leatherhead's eyelids snapped up and he stood over Michelangelo and growled loudly. He ran past the orange banded brother and grabbed the purple masked turtle's face instead. He shook Donatello around while he screamed almost comically.

After settling the alligator down the boys spoke to him about the power cell. When Leatherhead found out they had lost the kraang tech, he became angry for a moment before accepting the fact and calming down.

"With the power cell the Kraang can open the portal to dimension X, and when it opens-." Leatherhead began.

"They can use it to bring anything from their home here." Donnie finished.

Leatherhead nodded, "Things so horrible they terrify even me."

"We need to keep that portal from opening." Leonardo nodded, "Can you tell us where it is?"

The alligator took a deep breath and began drawing in the dirt, "All I remember is this." He drew a symbol made out of hexagons that was on a lot of the kraang tech they discovered.

After saying their goodbyes to Leatherhead and making their way back to the Lair; Donatello went to his lab to look into the symbol. The other brother's gave him some space to figure it out. Raphael went to his weights, Michelangelo played pinball and Leonardo struggled to meditate.

Blue eyes and blonde hair flashed through his thoughts, even when he didn't want them to.

"Guys, I figured it out!" Donnie yelled. The team followed him back to the surface where he was running excitably across the buildings.

Leonardo followed him but exclaimed, "Donnie, hold on!"

"Just hurry up!" He replied.

Raphael groaned, "I hate when he's like this!"

They jumped over another alley that Leonardo recognized as the one he had first saved the girl. He stumbled as his feet hit the roof and he grit his teeth in frustration, _"Focus Leo!"_ He thought.

They stopped not far ahead and Donnie said, "I figured out where else I've seen this." He pointed to a huge building in the middle of the city.

"T.C.R.I.?" Leo's eyes widened.

Raph asked, "They're behind the Kraang plot?"

"The invasion?" Leo added.

"The Olympics?" Mikey joked. Raphael smacked him, "What was that?"

"A new Olympic event." Raph commented. Michelangelo pouted and turned his focus back to Donnie who spoke again.

"They've been in plain sight this whole time. We just never realized it!"

Leonardo nodded, "I think it's pretty obvious what we've gotta do. We're going in and taking down that portal."

" _And I've gotta get my head in the game. She can't distract me from this one."_ He thought.

* * *

Leonardo was able to pull through when his team needed it the most and even though Leatherhead was sacrificed, the rest of his family made it back alive. April and Splinter awaited them at home; the boys gave them the news and they struggled with what they were going to do next.

Michelangelo took a piece of Kraang tech that Donatello was trying to decode and Leonardo was talking to his sensei and April.

Raphael listened from above and added in when he could.

Suddenly Donatello came back into the living room and said, "Guys, I think I found something."

Leonardo noticed his tone when he said it; usually when he figured something out he was more excited. His tone implied that whatever he found was bad news. They followed him into his lab and gathered around his computer.

"I used the kraang processor inside metalhead to access that storage device. A lot of the files are damaged, but I think I found what they're after." Donnie explained. He entered a few more keys before pictures of April displayed all over the screen.

April gasped, "They're after me?!"

Everyone took the news in different ways. Raph went straight to his punching bag, Donnie continued to pry into the Kraang tech, Splinter stayed at April's side, and Mikey cooked up some food for everyone. As for Leo, he had so much swarming in his head he felt overwhelmed. The normally calm turtle decided a run would be the best way to clear his mind, as meditating wasn't working as of late.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Leo did begin to think a bit clearer. He put everything in perspective and pondered why April was the target of the Kraang. Even though he didn't know the reason, he knew that April was their friend and they protected their friends. He stayed completely focused, not even one thought of the mystery girl; that is, until he saw her sitting on a roof with a book and pencil in her hand.

It was nearing midnight and this blonde haired blue eyed girl sat criss-cross in a lawn chair, drawing. She used a headlight to see well as she drew in her book. A small blanket covered her shoulders as she hunched over her drawing. _"She seems like she can focus better than I can. She probably doesn't even think of something like me."_ Leo thought uncomfortably.

Then a dangerous thought crossed his mind. _"No, this is a bad idea. I should just turn back now while she's not trying to call the cops or an exterminator or something."_ He argued with himself. _"I learned my lesson when Karai double crossed me- I mean us."_

Her blonde hair swayed in the wind and Leo found himself making a decision, _"Shit."_

He jumped onto her roof and silently stood at the ledge. He sat down and watched her draw for a while before clearing his throat.

She jumped in surprise and met his eyes. Her surprised expression relaxed then she smiled kindly and waved.

"H-hi, I j-just wanted to say hi and I-I saw you- so I uh- did." He said awkwardly. "I'm uh- my name's Leonardo."

She stood up and Leonardo got to see her toned, creamy legs. She was wearing short jean shorts and a large green sweater that came to just above the hem line of her shorts. The turtle averted his wandering eyes back to her face as she walked towards him.

He stood awkwardly as she approached him and held out her hand. Leonardo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and took her hand to shake. She smiled calmly at him and gestured him to follow her.

Hesitantly Leonardo followed the quiet girl who was pulling out another chair for them. She pointed to the chair and then back to Leonardo, "Oh sure."

He sat down next to her as she picked up her book and showed it to him. The leader's eyes widened as he saw a picture of himself drawn above a cityscape. She was really talented.

"Wow, you drew this?" He asked and smiled, "It's amazing."

He handed the sketch book back to her and she wrote words on the opposite page then handed it back to him. It said, "Yes, thank you. My name is Jude."

Leonardo smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Jude."

He returned the notebook and she wrote, "Nice to meet you too Leonardo. I'm sorry but I can't speak. I know sign language and I can write to you, that's it."

She held up her book and he read it. Leonardo nodded, "That's alright, I don't know sign language but I don't mind you writing."

Jude put her open palm to her lips then extended her hand towards Leonardo. Then she wrote in her notebook, That means 'Thank you'.

"You did that at the school." He remembered.

Jude nodded and wrote, "I wanted to thank you for protecting me from those muggers."

Leonardo chuckled, "It's no problem, and you could say that the purple dragons and I have some history."

"You and the other turtles fight bad guys right?" She wrote.

Leonardo widened his eyes, _"She knows about us?"_

Jude noticed his surprise and wariness then wrote him another note, "I looked up 'ninja turtle in NYC' on Google. Don't worry it's not much but a few people have seen you and posted about you guys online."

He nodded, he should've figured; humans nowadays practically live on the internet.

"You haven't told anyone about us?" Leo asked.

The blonde haired girl smirked and wrote, "My lips are sealed."  She pretended to zip her lips.

"Ah- I didn't mean-." Leonardo stuttered. Jude smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, assuring she was just kidding. Leonardo blushed and nodded with an awkward smile, "So, you like to draw?"

She nodded and wrote, "Yes. I also like to paint. Do you like to paint Leonardo?"

"Ah- funny." He chuckled; she was poking at his name. "Not really, most of my time is filled with- uh work."

He patted the hilts of his katanas.

"All work no play?"

Leonardo shrugged, "I like to watch Space heroes and read comic books."

Jude giggled and Leonardo decided it was the most wonderful sound in the world. She wrote, "I haven't watched space heroes in ages. I stopped watching it after Captain Ryan sacrificed Dr. Mindstrong to the Rognaroars in season 2."

"What?" Leo asked, "He did it to save the entire ship!"

"Then why didn't he sacrifice himself?" She wrote.

"Because, he is the only one who has the ability to command the entire fleet. They'd be lost without him." He explains. "Besides, Dr. Mindstrong returns in season 3 because he has a frozen clone of himself hidden on planet 8."

She scribbled down words, "Spoiler alert!"

"Well are you going to watch it?" He asked.

"Will you watch it with me?"

Leonardo read her question and looked back at her. He could feel his face heat up and he awkwardly nodded, "Sure, but uh- I should probably go for tonight…my brother's will begin to wonder where I am."

He stood up and Jude stood up too. She scribbled down a question, "Am I going to see you again?"

Leonardo nodded and grinned, "Here, put your number in my phone."

He handed her his tPhone and she gave him her cell phone.

They inputted their numbers and returned the phones.

Leonardo stood at the edge and said, "Bye Jude."

He jumped off of the roof onto the next and sprinted across the tops of buildings. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and looked at his t-phone. Jude had texted him. He stopped and opened the text.

 **Bye Leo.**

He turned around and saw her waving from the distance. He chuckled and waved back. Leonardo entered the lair in a better mood than when he exited. And it was all because of her. It was all because of Jude.


	5. Cockroach Terminator

_**Author's Note: I love this chapter! A bit of a misunderstanding between the two lovebirds leads to a bit of tension. Can you stand to read it? Rate and review please! I don't know when the next chapter is coming up but if I get more reviews I can assure it might be soon ;P**_

* * *

Jude's phone buzzed on the side of the couch. She finished her crunches and looked at her phone; seeing a message from Leo.

 **Morning. Did you see the pictures I sent you last night?**

She grinned and replied; **Yeah, what was that some sort of science experiment gone wrong?**

Leo didn't reply right away so she did a round of pushups. She stopped when her phone buzzed again and rolled onto her back with the phone above her.

 **No, that would be Mikey's newest recipe.**

Jude grimaced and looked back to the pictures of flat colorful mush.

She replied, **No way that thing was edible.**

He replied right away, **He ate it, the rest of us ordered pizza.**

 **You guys and your pizza. **She texted him.

The two had been texting back and forth for a few weeks and they even got together a handful of times to watch space heroes on the roof together. Jude got to learn a lot about him, and about his family. Leo had gotten to know a bit about her too, they had a lot in common.

 **So what're you doing today?** He asked.

She replied; **I'm gunna head to the gym this morning. After that I've gotta do some laundry and then nothing for the rest of the night. Want to come over?**

Leonardo responded, **If I can I'll be over by 10. You know how it is.**

Jude nodded, Leo had a wild life; beating up baddies, hiding in the shadows, hiding their friendship from his family; it was a lot that got in the way of the two seeing each other.

Leo texted her again, **I gotta get to the dojo. We're training how to wink with both eyes like you. ;)**

The last time the two got together they discovered that Jude could not wink. She kept trying to and ended up blinking every time. Leonardo liked to tease her about it. Her face warmed uncomfortably, _"two can play at that game."_

She texted him; **Ha Ha very funny. You're lucky you're cute or I'd kick you to the curb ;)**

She sent the text and almost instantly regretted it. _"Was that too forward? Ahh- I think I just made it awkward. How do I fix this-?"_

Jude stared at her phone trying to think of something to say and waiting for a reply. When one never came she started to freak, _"I think I scared him away- I was too weird. That was a weird thing to say."_

She cursed herself inwardly all the way to the GYM. Coach Jim was expecting her, he handed her a jump rope while he finished setting out supplies. Jude changed and jumped rope for a bit trying to get her mind off of her stupid text, _"Man I wish I could take that back."_

Coach Jim approached her. Jim was a fifty-five year old veteran and boxing instructor. He was extremely tan with facial hair and a balding head. He was not a large man but he was built compact. Standing at 5 foot 9, Jim weighed 220 and could out duke someone three times his size.

"Jude, I said that's enough!" His bark snapped Jude out of her thoughts. Jude stopped jumping rope and reached for her water to take a sip. "Where's your head today, I was calling ya like 8 times?"

Jude signed, "Sorry Coach. Distracted."

Coach didn't know much sign language but he's picked up more than Jude thought he did. Jude was able to communicate in sign with him as long as she kept the phrases short and simple.

"Hm. Well, focus up. I got a class coming in and I need your help for another demonstration." Coach said.

Jude signed, "What are we doing?"

"It's another women's group; self-defense against a man in a nutshell." He explained.

She nodded and warmed up before the class started.

When the women arrived, a mix of teenagers, young adults and the middle aged; Jim explained the techniques as Jude demonstrated them on her coach. They took turns demonstrating the defensive moves on Jude and Coach corrected them when they needed help. After everyone got a turn, they split into pairs and practiced on each other.

Jude noticed coach watching a red headed teen closely. She was doing really well against her partner, who happened to be her Aunt. It seemed like she might have had training before. Coach must've had the same thought, he approached her.

"You're very good at this." He complimented her. "Do you practice martial arts?"

The girl laughed awkwardly, "Uh no- nothing more than P.E. in school."

Coach nodded slowly and then grinned, "Well, maybe you should think about it, you're very talented."

She thanked him and went back to practicing with her Aunt. Jude approached Coach and signed, "What was that?"

Coach said lowly, "She's either trained in the past or practices martial arts now; she lied for some reason."

Jude raised her eyebrows, "How do you know?"

Coach shrugged and said, "I just do."

* * *

Through the busyness of the day Jude forgot all about the text she sent to Leo that morning. She stayed later at the GYM and managed to get her laundry done at home before she remembered her humiliation.

Nearing seven she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _"Leo?"_

It was her sister. Jude opened the text and read what Mabel sent, **I'm picking up a shift at the hospital; I won't be home until 4am. Don't worry about me, I'm getting a ride home from my co-worker.**

" _Not Leo."_

She replied, **Alright, thanks for letting me know. Laundry's done.**

 **You're a saint!** Her reply came back instantly.

Jude made herself a meal replacement smoothie for dinner and settled on the couch with the book she was reading. Time ticked on and she managed through a few more chapters before her back began to hurt from sitting for so long. Her phone read 9:57 and no unread texts, with an anxious heart she made her way up to the roof. She brought her sketch book and a blanket.

On the roof she set out a tarp for her to sit on and wrapped herself up with the blanket. Jude tried to immerse herself in her drawings but struggled to not watch the clock as it became 9:59, then 10:00, then 10:01 all the way up to 10:15.

She threw her sketchbook down and thought, _"This is stupid."_

She stood up and walked on the cold dirty ground of the roof top with her bare feet. It wasn't completely dark out, being New York City and all, but it was dark enough to where she kept a lantern on the table out there. She stood tall and firm, yet defensive and limber. Pulling up her fists, she attacked invisible bad guys; looking them straight in the eye. She exhaled with each thrust and brought her fists back to the center each time. Her feet moved in the direction of her pretend assailants, keeping her distance and then dodging and attacking. It was almost like she was dancing with an invisible partner, if the invisible partner was trying to kill her that is.

She stopped when she reached the edge of the building; her invisible assailants defeated and sweat dripping down her body. The tank top she wore clung to her body and her grey sweats were tinged brown in areas the met with the dirty concrete roof top. It was early October, the nights were beginning to get cold and winds started to pick up.

Jude stood in the wind, enjoying the cool feeling after her work out. She stood on the ledge where Leo first stood the day they exchanged numbers. The wind cooled down her hot body and soothed her aching muscles. It didn't even occur to her to look down as she stood on the ledge of her five story building.

"Stop!" A voice shocked her out of her peace. In surprise she spun around and her bare foot slipped on the edge, in seemingly slow motion her body followed her foot as she fell off of the building.

" _Leo!"_ She thought anxiously. The blue masked turtle dove down and caught her, before rolling into the fall and delivering them safely to the ground. Jude's heart was hammering in her chest and ears while her eyes were frozen wide open.

She held onto Leo as he took her back up to the roof. He sat her down in her law chair and wrapped her with the blanket. Jude met his blue eyes and noticed how angry he looked.

"What the hell Jude?" He exclaimed. Jude's eyes widened even further as he began to scold her. "Why would you even think of that? You can talk to me about what's going on, you don't need to kill yourself!"

Jude's eyes watered slightly and she shook her head furiously. " _You got it all wrong Leo! That's not what happened!"_ She thought repetitively in her head.

Leonardo continued his lecture, "You're sister works so hard for you, you have so much to live for Jude. And I really enjoy hanging out with you. I don't- I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that. I care about you."

Jude calmed down enough and breathed through her nose in frustration. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

She grabbed her sketchbook and explained, "I wasn't committing suicide Leo. I promise. I was just working out up here and then I stood up on the ledge to relax. When you yelled it surprised me and I fell."

He read her explanation and Jude watched as his green face became red with embarrassment.

"Oh." He said awkwardly, "I-uh-erm sorry about that."

The mute girl shook her head dismissively and smiled at the turtle. _"He cares about me."_ An unfamiliar sense of fluttering filled her chest and she grinned widely.

Leo really wanted to change the topic, "Shall we watch Space heroes on your phone?"

Jude wrote, "Mabel won't be home until early tomorrow, do you want to come inside and watch?"

The katana wielding ninja turtle's stomach flopped nervously at the thought of being alone with Jude in her apartment. He nodded and helped her pack up. Jude led him towards the fire escape and in through her bedroom window.

Jude's room was nothing special. A bed with blankets, a dresser and a full length mirror. Then there were her bookshelves.

"Woah." Leo looked at all the paperbacks and comic books.

With a smiling face Jude gestured to herself then the room.

"This is your room?" Leo asked. _"I'm in a girl's room…"_ He thought incredulously.

Said girl beckoned him out of her room down the hall and into the living room. On the right of the living room was the kitchen. She set up the show on the TV and then wrote, "Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm good, thanks though."

They sat next to each other and watched space heroes together. Jude leaned into Leo who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Though both of them completely unaware of what they were doing due to the excitement on the screen.

Another episode done Jude clapped in excitement.

"That one is definitely in my top ten favorite episodes!" Leo agreed.

"They even explained more of Captain Ryan's back story in the midst of battle! That was awesome! Can you stay for the next episode?"

Leo read it and then looked at the time. It was just after midnight, "I can stay for one more episode."

The ninja turtle ended up staying for three more episodes and then getting chewed out by his master when he got home. Jude said goodbye to Leo and then went to sleep on the couch. _"What a day…I might be able to get used to it though. Leo cares about me, I care about him too."_

Jude decided that she wouldn't freak out over something as simple as a text message anymore; some relationships are more than words.


	6. Baxter's Gambit

_**AN: Heyyy guys, sorry about the lack of chapters... honestly I've been into crafting recently so I kinda bounce back and forth between all my hobbies. Here's chapter 6, this was a fun chapter to write because I love when the turtles interact with Jude. They finally all meet! Not under the best circumstances but I'll let you find out yourself.**_

 _ **I do not own TMNT, just my OC's**_

 ** _Please rate and review!_**

* * *

Leonardo and Jude sat on her roof top together playing cards. Leo had mentioned he was pretty good at it and Jude jumped at the chance to destroy him.

"Wow, you're a card shark!" Leonardo exclaimed.

Jude shuffled the deck and shrugged.

He assured her, "I mean it, you paint, draw, read comic books, work out, play cards is there anything you do that's not amazing?"

Jude's face heated up with his compliment. She grabbed the paper and wrote, "There's a lot I'm not good at."

"Oh yeah?" Leo asked, "Like what?"

She wrote, "Dancing and swimming."

"That's alright, I'm good at those things so you don't have to be." He boasted.

"Alright ; how about you? Do you have any flaws?" She wrote down.

"Mr. Perfect?" Leo repeated, "You wound me Jude. There's a lot I'm not good at."

"Like what?"

"Uhm... I'm always three seconds behind in our group katas." He explained.

Jude rolled her eyed and wrote, "I don't think that counts."

Leo thought a bit harder, "I don't sing well."

Jude nodded.

"I can also be a bit too serious sometimes."

She laughed and wrote, "No way, not you! Not Mister-knocks-me-off-a-building-for-assuming-I-was-attempting-suicide-because-i-was-standing-on-my-building. You're never too serious!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead, "Brat." Jude giggled and pushed his hand away.

"My brother's always get on my case for being too serious." Leonardo groaned and laid back on the blanket.

Jude handed him the book. She wrote, "I don't think you're too serious." She laid down next to him.

"Which is why I'm out here with you and not them." Leo added.

She wrote, "Do you think your family would like me?"

Leonardo looked at Jude whose face became really close to his. He shot up into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Of course they would!"

Jude smiled and stretched out on the blanket. Leo kept his eyes on the sky to try to control his beating heart. "My family is very important to me, and I want you to meet them- but in a silly way I don't want to share you with them."

He looked down at the blonde girl who was looking up at him curiously. She didn't understand what he was saying so he explained, "I'm the oldest brother and the leader, not that I have a problem with it but I am always sacrificing things for the good of my family or a mission. It's really nice to have someone that's just for me you know?"

She shrugged and nodded. Picking up the pencil and paper she wrote down a reply, "That's a lot like my sister. I wish I could convince her that she's allowed to be selfish sometimes, but I don't want to push her away either."

Leo nodded and laid back down with her, "I really like keeping you to myself."

Jude became extremely flustered and it was her turn to sit up. Leo laughed at her reaction and she pushed him playfully.

"As soon as there is a good time, I'll tell them and introduce you. I promise." Leo said.

Jude stuck out her pinky and Leo hooked it around his last finger, "Okay, I pinky promise. Even though I don't have a pinky."

He stood up and said, "I should get going."

Jude stood up and saluted him goodbye. Leo chuckled and saluted back before jumping to the next roof and running off. The two had grown very close in the past months, almost like best friends. They enjoyed each other's company and looked forward to spending time with each other. Leo did three flips simultaneously off the buildings he ran across; he was so happy at that moment he felt like nothing could bring him down.

If only he knew who was watching him in the shadows.

* * *

A couple days later, the sun had already set when Jude was walking home from the grocery store. She had two bags of groceries in each hand because she had forgotten to go earlier in the week. The blonde was planning to pre-make a few days worth of meal replacement smoothies so she wouldn't have to wash the blender as much.

It was nearly late November and Jude shivered in her black joggers, white work out shirt and jean jacket. The cold breeze reminded her that she had to take out her winter wear.

While deep in thought, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into an alley. "Don't scream girlie, it's still too early." He growled.

The large hand and body belonged to a giant mutant dog. Jude would have been more surprised if Leonardo hadn't told her about him. They called him Dogpound. One large arm was over her body, the other hand was over her mouth.

Thinking quickly she bit his hand, and when he let go in surprise she flung her groceries at him.

She ran further into the alley and ducked down a side street with the mutant hot on her tail. She stepped on a glass bottle and stumbled slightly, Dogpound used that moment to grab her again. She tried ripping her arm away but he only tightened his grip. Her right fist came up to her face and she planted her feet better on the ground. She jabbed him in the shoulder then used her elbow to slam into his forearm.

Dogpound let go of her by throwing her away from him.

"You're feisty girl." He growled and popped his knuckles in his fist. Jude got back to her feet and held her fists up, not breaking eye contact to the truck sized mutant. He swung first this time but hit nothing but a brick wall. The mute girl had ducked down and climbed out between his legs. She ran full speed at the dumpster and jumped from it to the fire escape. Using all of her strength and adrenaline she began to climb the five stories to the roof.

Dogpound struggled to climb behind her. He was too big for the latter so it took him longer. When he finally reached the roof he looked around the deserted floor. All he could see was a table, chairs and a shelf of random outdoor items. He sniffed the air and grinned maliciously.

Being as quiet as possible, Dogpound reached under the table and grabbed the girl. She was fighting him tooth and nail but once out from the table he used his other hand to grab her by the throat. Jude clawed at his meaty paws but it seemed futile as the black dots that clouded her vision connected into one solid blank mass of nothingness.

* * *

Leonardo stopped Raphael from entering the abandoned building Fishface and Dogpound were leading them to.

"Wait Raph, do you have any alarms going off in your head that this is a trap? Cause I do, this is a trap!" Leo exclaimed.

Raphael barked, "So what? Those guys are a piece of cake, if we can take them down then we should! Right guys?"

Mikey shrugged and said, "I dunno, Raph it does feel pretty trappy."

"We know we can handle Dogpound and Fishface but we're heading into their turf, we don't know what's in there." Donnie added.

"Right, so we're heading back team." Leo nodded. Raph was about to groan when a girl's scream ripped through the abandoned building.

"Hostage." Donnie noted. The boys nodded to each other and charged in.

They gathered in the middle of the building, Dogpound and Fishface came out from behind the pillars. The dog mutant held Jude's torso with one arm and held a sword at her throat with the other hand. A bit of blood dripped down her neck and her knuckles were also bleeding.

Jude's dewdrop eyes met Leo's and she swallowed nervously.

"Jude." Leo whispered.

Dogpound cackled and stepped towards them. The ninja turtles stayed still and watched him and his hostage closely. The dog mutant snarled, "You found us."

Suddenly a red light encircled the group and walls raised around them in a trap.

"Welcome contestants! I'm so glad you could join us tonight." A voice came over the intercom.

"Blister Stockboy?" Donnie exclaimed.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" He yelled, "I'm your arch nemesis. You'll be playing for the ultimate prize- your lives- in the all new family friendly, incredibly deadly, maze of doom!"

Fire balls came shooting from the ceiling.

The shock of also being attacked made Dogpound release Jude; as the brutish mutants argued with Baxter Stockman, Jude scrambled away from them.

Leo sprinted for her and shielded Jude with his body.

"-and even if you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face my monster of-."

Leo interrupted him, "Doom? Is it a monster of doom?"

"No!" The intercom squeaked, "It's uh- monster of- uh…oh the heck with it!"

The floor dropped out from beneath them and they fell down a large tube. Leonardo grabbed Jude and held her protectively to his body not unlike the night she fell off the roof.

After rolling to the ground Leo looked to her and exclaimed, "Stay down." He went to fight with the others.

Jude was conflicted. She wanted to follow Leonardo's orders but she also knew that she could be helpful. Jude recalled him telling her every time his brother's undermined his authority and she didn't want to upset him; but then again this could be a life or death situation.

She made her choice and put her fists up against Fishface.

"Oh aren't you cute?" He hissed at her. She feigned a right hook and landed an upper cut to his chin. He got pushed back a bit and shook his head in surprise. Jude didn't stop, her feet moved with him and she jabbed his neck twice and then his groin. Fishface recovered faster than expected and swept her feet out from under her. She landed on her back but rolled out of it and got back into stance. She played defense until one of Leonardo's brother's came to her aide.

"Nice moves Babe, lemme help." Raphael swung at fish face and took him down. They grappled on the ground when lasers began to swing from the ceiling. Jude was able to dodge the laser slicers, and Raphael pushed Fishface out of the way, saving him.

"I saved you why, calamari boy?" He asked.

Leonardo stood up and exclaimed, "Everyone, I suggest a fight rain check."

Dogpound exclaimed, "Never! We do this now!"

A laser came straight for dogpound but Leo deflected it using a shuriken. He grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her close, "If we keep fighting we are never going to get out of here alive!"

Donatello pointed towards the end of the room, "The exit, there!"

The villains pushed past the turtles, "Follow me!"

Leo tried to pick up Jude but she pushed him away and glared at him. She followed them on her own. "Jude!" Leo exclaimed and ran after her. Though the longer he followed her the more he realized she didn't need the help, she was faster than Donatello and dodged the lasers almost as easily as Michelangelo.

Raphael caught up to him, "I get the feeling you know her. Don't tell me she's another one of your girlfriends in the foot clan."

"Later!" Leo snapped.

They caught up to everyone else and walked to the next room. Donnie was checking on Jude, "Are you alright Miss?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Fresh air." Dogpound sniffed the air, "Coming from that way."

Fishface tried to get the turtles to go first but Leo was making it clear that they would not be turning their backs to them.

"I know!" Mikey exclaimed, "We'll walk like this, Turtle, turtle, Jerk, turtle, turtle. No wait! Jerk, turtle, jerk, Jerk- wait that's too many jerks."

Jude struggled to muffle her giggle. Her laughter was cut short by spherical flying robots coming down from the ceiling.

"Balls! Of doom." Leo exclaimed.

"What are those?" Dogpound asked.

"Not good, let's move it!" Leo replied and they ran ahead to dodge the doom balls.

The hall seemed never ending and finally Raphael had had enough and through shuriken at the robots, making them explode. Everyone slowed to a walk and panted. Jude had great endurance but she was still only human she stopped walking when they realized that to catch her breath.

Suddenly Dogpound growled, "We've been here before!"

Donatello nodded, "He's right! We've been going in circles!"

Raphael stood in front of Ruth and said, "Donnie are you sure-?"

A wall came down in front of Raph, separating Raphael, Jude and Fishface from the others. Raphael gasped in surprise and Ruth jumped. Fear creeped its way back into her body.

"Hey!" Raphael pounded on the door. He couldn't hear anything from the other side.

Baxter Stockman's voice rang over the intercom, "Time to split you guys up!"

Raphael looked from Fishface to the girl and sighed.

"Well this will be fun." Fishface cackled.

On the other side of the wall Leonardo was slicing desperately at the barrier.

"You're wasting your time Leonardo, those walls are magnetically sealed!" Baxter stockman laughed over the intercom.

"Raph! Jude!" Leo exclaimed, "Can you hear me?!"

He received no response and odd looks from his brothers.

Leonardo grit his teeth and said, "Yes I know her. We'll talk about it later."

Michelangelo could tell his brother was worried and he tried to ease the tension, "Don't sweat it bro, she looked like a kung fu fighter earlier! She'll be fine!"

The oldest brother averted his eyes and nodded. The thought did soothe him, but it didn't stop the terrible feeling of panic in his stomach. Leonardo took a deep breath and became the Leader his brother's needed.

"Alright let's go."

Back on the other side of the wall, Raphael, Jude and Fishface had begun walking.

"So who're you exactly?" Raphael looked to Jude.

Jude grimaced uncomfortably. This was definitely not how she wanted to meet his brothers. Without a pen and paper or Leonardo she had no way of speaking to him.

But Raphael was waiting for a response so she did the best she could. Jude pointed to her mouth and shook her head.

"What, you can't speak?" Raph asked. "Why the hell not?"

" _He has as much tact as a peacock in the frozen tundra."_ She thought to herself. _"Leo has never asked me why- I wonder why…"_

Jude shook her head uncomfortably.

The turtle rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. Fishface watched in mild interest before joining in, "Raphael that's not how you get information out of someone-this is how you get information out of someone!"

He grabbed her by the throat and held her above the ground.

"Put her down Fishface!" Raphael exclaimed with his sais out. Jude managed to get a good kick in and Fishface dropped her. She was gasping for air like a fish out of water when Fishface noticed something. He grabbed her hair with one hand and squeezed her cheeks with the other, forcing her mouth open.

"Don't touch her!" Raphael barked.

Fishface rolled his eyes and said, "This is the answer to your question, look in her mouth."

Raphael eyed his enemy warily and looked at this girl. He slowly walked closer to see her mouth, when he finally saw what he had to see, his own reflection peered back in her tearful eyes. Her face was red and her watery eyes managed to glare at him.

Raphael snapped out of his stupor and yelled at Fishface, "I said don't touch her!"

He let go of the girl who got back to her feet and stared down at the floor.

Fishface said, "Whatever man, you got your answer. She doesn't have a tongue."

"Shut up man." Raph snapped. "Enough."

The air shifted in their tunnel and a giant fan began whirring a head of them, sucking the three towards the large metal blades.

Being the lightest, Jude was the first to lose her footing on the ground. She reached for something to hold onto and was shocked when Raphael offered her his arm. She took hold and stayed put until Raphael began to lift up.

They flew towards the fan screaming until Fishface grabbed Raphael's foot and held them both in place. Using his robotic legs, Fish face kicked in one of the loose panels and dropped the two inside. They heaved with labored breaths.

"Well, that makes us even, huh fish sticks?" Raphael asked Fishface.

He replied, "You think I'd let Baxter do away with you? Ha, that is a pleasure I am reserving for myself."

They continued walking down the dark tunnel.

Raphael began conversation with Fishface, "Tell me Xever, what's a nice fish like you doing with a guy like Shredder?"

The mutant sighed and decided to humor him by answering, "In many ways, its all I've ever known. At a young age I learned a very simple rule-you want something? You take it!"

Both Raphael and Jude listened to his story intently.

"I was the best thief until one day my luck ran out," He explained, "They would have left me to rot in that cell. Fortunately, the owner of that briefcase found my skills useful."

"Shredder." Raphael nodded.

Jude remembered Shredder from what Leonardo had told her. He was real bad guy.

"Yes. He employed me for many of the Foot's dirtier jobs." He continued. "Most recently the destruction of you, your brothers and your sensei."

"So you do all this, because you owe shredder?" Raph concluded.

"Eh, mostly I like having a job where I get to crack skulls every day." He admitted.

Jude's eyes widened.

Raphael said, "Okay I can relate to that."

She looked incredulously at the red banded turtle who looked back at her, "What? You spend time with Leo and you're surprised that I'm not like him?"

She shook her head.

"What is it between you two anyway?" Raph asked, "You can't be that important if he didn't mention you to us."

Jude set her jaw and took a deep breath, her face turned stony and she ignored Raphael's prodding questions.

All of a sudden Dogpound's voice could be heard nearby, "Stockman! I know you're in here somewhere!"

They stopped walking and listened for the sound.

Xever put his face to the adjacent wall and exclaimed, "Hey! It's coming from the next room."

He backed up and used his robot legs to kick a hole in the wall. When the dust cleared they could see everyone else in the room next door.

Jude ran up to Leo and hugged him. His green face blushed darker as his brother's and enemies snickered. Though embarrassed, he was extremely happy and relieved to have Jude holding onto him like that. He was really worried about her.

Donatello said, "A strong ambient a/c current is coming from underneath these cannons."

Dogpound ripped the cannon off of the floor, the floor beneath them dropped and they fell back onto the floor of the abandoned building.

Above them, Baxter Stockman slammed his feet on his floating tech, "No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together! No matter- you may have made it to the end of my Maze, but now it's time for-."

Michelangelo exclaimed, "The bonus round?"

"Yes, the bonus round-of doom!"

His tech transformed into a giant robot. Stockman exclaimed, "Kneel before the awesome power of my monster-."

The mutants finished his sentence for him, "-of doom."

"You all think you're so clever." He sneered. "Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missiles of d- when you're hit by my missiles!"

Stockman blasted all around making everyone scatter. Jude was able to dodge the attacks fine, but she wasn't sure how well she would be able to attack a robot.

Dozens of tiny robots burst from Stockman's suit and started to attack as well. _"At least they're tiny!"_ Jude thought. She kicked two away, one hit the wall and shatter the other came back. She pulled it off of the ground and used it to fend off the other MOUSERS that were attacking.

Leonardo was able to hit Baxter real hard, he sent a blast of energy all around him, sending everyone against the walls.

"How do we stop this thing?" Dogpound exclaimed.

Leonardo looked around and devised a plan, "Jude, Donnie, keep the MOUSERS off of us!"

She offered a salute with the hand that wasn't swinging around a dead MOUSERS robot. Leonardo continued, "Mikey, Dogpound, Draw it under Baxter."

They did as they were told and beckoned the giant robot under Baxter's hover craft.

"Raph, Fishface, there!" He pointed to the scene. The two nodded and Raph was propelled by Fishface right into the monster robot.

"Noo! Stop helping each other!" Baxter exclaimed as his hover craft came down. The two crashed into each other and exploded. When the smoke cleared there was nobody there.

"Where's Dexter?" Michelangelo asked.

"Fools!" He shouted from above. He wore a flying helmet. "You haven't seen the last of Dexter- uhrg! Baxter Stockman!"

He flew out of the room and the group got out of the building.

Once outside they all collapsed in exhaustion. Fishface wheezed, "The truce… is over."

"Let's finish-." Dogpound groaned, "…this."

The boys took out their weapons tiredly and they stared down each other.

Finally Dogpound said, "Ah, forget it. Next time."

They turned around and walked their separate ways, in all the mess Leonardo almost forgot how much trouble he was about to be in. Almost.

Jude made sure she had no missed calls or texts from her sister, _"I am so lucky she got the overnight shift."_ She thought thankfully. Her sister would have gone ballistic if she had known she was MIA for this long. It was nearing two in the morning; Mabel got off at six.

Donatello coughed awkwardly and stopped walking, "Maybe we should address the elephant in the room?"

Mikey gasped, "Don't call her an elephant!"

The orange banded turtle wrapped his arms around Jude. Jude smiled at him.

Leo sighed, "It would probably be best if I explained with everyone present. We should go back to the lair and meet with Master Splinter. At the moment the only things you'll need to know is that her name is Jude and she does not speak. Anyone got a problem with that?"

It was evident that the leader was tired.

"Sounds good to me, I'll carry her!" Michelangelo volunteered.

"Mikey." Leo warned.

"Just kiddin' bro, chillax." He smiled.

Raphael led them to the sewer entrance. Leo turned to Jude, "Ready?"

She nodded and let Leo carry her down. They followed the tunnels back to the lair and Jude was amazed at the set up they had underground. Leo had her sit on the couch and got her a pad of lined paper and a pen. "I'll go get Master Splinter."

He looked at each of his brothers warningly before leaving them alone. Mikey was sitting on the couch upside-down next to Jude. Donnie was sitting on the chair and Raphael was sprawled out on the beanbag.

It was quiet, too quiet.

"Woah, nice awkward silence guys." Mikey smiled.

Jude smiled too while writing on the paper and turning it towards them. "I'm Jude."

She flipped the paper over and it said, "Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael."

Jude pointed to each name and pointed to each turtle.

"Wow you're good!" Mikey exclaimed.

She wrote, "Leo described you three very well."

"What did Leo tell you about us?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

"Leonardo told me that you are very smart, you like to build things and like a girl name April." She wrote and showed him.

Donnie's face turned pink and he sputtered some sort of reply.

"Ooh do me! What does Leo say about me!?" Mikey exclaimed.

Jude wrote, "Mikey, I'm told that you're a great and sometimes eccentric cook, you're very creative and even more funny."

"Spot on dudette." Michelangelo grinned.

They looked to Raph who continued to stare at Jude. Then suddenly his eyes drifted to behind her. Jude looked over her should to see Master Splinter, Leonardo's father and sensei, also a mutant rat.

She stood up quickly and smiled nervously. Splinter approached her, "You must be Jude, I am Splinter. It is nice to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it. "Please sit, Miss Jude, my son has much to explain to us."

She sat down and Leo sat on the other side of her. He began the explanation at when they met months ago and how often they saw each other since. He explained they watched space heroes and play cards together. He explained how Jude communicates either through writing or sign language. Leonardo did the best he could explaining how important their friendship is to him and how sorry he was for hiding it from his family.

Finally after everything, Master Splinter stopped stroking his beard and nodded his rat head.

"I am disappointed Leonardo, that you let it go on this long without speaking to us about it; but that does not reflect on my opinion of Miss Jude who seems like a very kind girl whom I am happy to have befriended my son." Splinter explained. Jude smiled at him kindly. "May I ask why it is that you do not speak Miss Jude?"

Leonardo looked from his father to Jude; Jude grimaced and glanced at Raphael who was watching with interest. The mute girl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She wrote a few quick sentences on the next sheet of the note pad and then opened her mouth to show the boys.

They all displayed their surprise in different ways. It was surprising after all, when you expect to see a tongue and all that's left is the scarred nub where it used to be.

She closed her mouth and showed them the notepad. It read, "Five years ago I was attacked and tortured. My tongue was cut out and I barely survived. But I'm okay now."

She smiled softly and the other's looked at her with sympathy. Jude sighed through her nose, _"The last thing I want from them is sympathy."_

"Well Jude, you are welcome here any time you like. Thank you for clearing things up for us." Splinter said and stood. She nodded and smiled touching her open palm to her lips and gesturing out to him. Signing, "Thank you."

Splinter picked up his hand and with an open palm rotated it in a forward motion. Signing, "You're welcome."

Jude's eyes widened and she signed, "You know sign?"

Splinter replied also in sign and out loud, "Yes, I'm probably a bit rusty though."

The girl smiled at Splinter and the rat smiled in return. Splinter signed and spoke out loud, "Leonardo, escort Jude home. She's most likely exhausted. We'll discuss your punishment when you get home."

Splinter's sons were amazed that he was able to communicate with his hands like Jude. Leo stood up and said, "Hai, Sensei."

He took her hand and led her back to the tunnels and back to her building. It was just after four in the morning and Jude pulled Leo inside.

They hadn't spoken to each other directly yet, neither of them knew where to begin; It had been a long night and there was so much to address. Jude yawned and Leo smiled softly, "C'mon, you should go to bed."

He walked Jude to her bed and she sat down. Leo sat next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jude nodded then pointed to him.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just so much in my head; and I'm so tired." Leonardo explained. He laid back on her bed with his head on her pillows, "You were amazing today."

She laid down next to him and shook her head, pointing to Leo again.

"You only think that because you didn't see me after we were separated." Leo admitted, "I was really worried about you."

She nodded and pointed to herself then him. Leo yawned and Jude copied him, both their eyelids were heavy and struggled to stay open.

"I should probably get back." Leonardo whispered. Jude held onto his hand tighter as her eyelids drooped shut. "Okay, but just a little bit longer."

Leo conceded in shutting his eyes for a few moments, but just as quickly as the moments passed, moments became minutes and minutes became hours. Only when Leo heard the door open in the apartment did he realize he had fallen asleep and he had to get out of there before Mabel checked on her sister. Leonardo covered her up and silently exited through the window, shutting it behind him and letting his eyes linger on Jude a moment longer before jumping down and running back home.

He would be in so much trouble.


	7. Enemy of my Enemy

_**Author's Note: I'm back! Here's another chapter! Oh and for all those who are sticking around for the steamy chapters...wow I just wrote something that made me blush redder than a tomato. Hooeyy, just wait until chapter 23! Rates and Reviews are always encouraged. Message me if you have any suggestions or something you'd like to see in the story! Now onto the show!**_

* * *

Leonardo was finishing his extra chores for the day when Raphael entered the dojo. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and eyed his older brother with interest.

The leader swept the remaining dirt into a dust pan and poured it into the trash. He set it to the side and glanced at his brother, "Something to say Raphael?"

"I just don't know whether to yell at you or clap you on the back." He smirked. "Another secret girlfriend?"

Leo spun around.

"She's not my girl friend!" He exclaimed and then cleared his throat. "Does that mean you're not mad?"

"Oh I'm mad." Raph's impressed look shifted back into his usual scowl. "But at least this one's not part of the foot clan."

Leonardo chose not to respond, instead reaching for his Tphone that went off a bit ago.

 **Done at the GYM, I'm walking home now.**

It's been about a week since Leo's bombshell secret was revealed; he still had another week of extra chores and training but was allowed to see Jude in his free time. Jude and he had learned a bit more about each other through this experience.

Leonardo was incredibly impressed when he watched Jude fight alongside them against Baxter Stockman, and even more impressed when she told him that the GYM she goes to is for boxing.

He texted her back, **Nice, I just finished up chores. Do you want to come down?**

"I'm inviting her over." Leo said aloud.

Mikey waltzed into the room, "Judie's coming back!? Yay!"

"Well, I asked her but she hasn't re-."

Michelangelo cut him off, "Don't worry bro, leave it to me!"

He pulled out his Tphone and typed away at the letters, "And…send!"

"What? You have her number?" The eldest exclaimed, "When did you get her number?!"

"She left it for us last time." Donnie explained. He walked into the dojo while texting on his Tphone too. "April's coming over too, so she'll get to meet her."

"But she hasn't even-." Leonardo began again but was cut off by all three of their phones going off.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello looked down at their message from Jude.

 **Haha, I'll be there soon. Though, I'm not sure if I remember how to get there.**

"I could send her our location but it wouldn't help her navigate the sewers." Donnie noted.

Leonardo stood up quickly, "I'll pick her up."

Splinter's bedroom door opened and his stern voice echoed through the dojo, "Leonardo, you have an hour training session left."

The blue clad turtle knew better than to argue with his master. He nodded quickly.

"Raphael, you can go pick up Jude." Splinter nodded to his red banded son.

Raph didn't argue, choosing to nod and turn back to the living room.

Mikey argued, "But Sensei! I wanna go!"

"Isn't there a mess in the kitchen from your last creation you need to take care of?" Splinter asked him.

He pouted, "Hai, Sensei."

* * *

Jude met Raphael in a deserted alley by her apartment. He still looked at her sideways in suspicion but didn't say anything about it. They walked through the sewers in awkward silence for a while before Raph muttered an awkward compliment, "You fight good. Leo says you box?"

Jude nodded and smiled widely. She pointed to Raphael and then herself, before raising her clenched fists. Raph grinned and raised his brow ridge, "What? You want to fight me?"

Jude nodded and shrugged. She pulled a note book out of her back pack and scribbled, "For fun."

"You're speaking my language, though it wouldn't be much of a match." He boasted. She rolled her eyes playfully.

Raph grinned, "Do you really think you could stand against me?"

She shrugged and nodded at the same time. Looking at her surroundings she noticed she knew where she was. She wrote, "Race you to the lair."

The red banded brother scoffed and shook his head, "No way, I'm a ninja, I'm in and out of the shadows faster than you blink an eye."

Jude shoved her backpack into Raphael's arms with the notebook on top, and then she took off sprinting. Raphael startled slightly but smiled when he read the notebook, "Then you can hold my backpack." He put the back pack on and sprinted after her; she only had a moment of a head start but was way ahead of him. _"Not bad for a human."_ He acknowledged.

Raphael pushed himself ahead of her and triumphantly cackled, "I told you! Ninja!"

He rounded a corner but stumbled slightly when he felt a pull on the backpack. Over his head he saw her; Jude used the turtle as a lift to jump in front of him. When her feet hit the slippery floor she took off sprinting again.

"Son of a-." Raph muttered and ran harder. He was about to pass her again when they reached the lair and his brothers. Literally.

"Watch out!" Donnie yelled but didn't move out of the way in time.

Donatello stood next to Mikey, talking when Jude hurdled herself at him followed by Raph. Raph fell onto Jude who fell onto Donnie who landed across Mikey. The quartet groaned and struggled to untangle themselves from each other.

"What am I looking at?" Leo asked suddenly. They looked up and saw the leader looking very interested in how they ended up like that.

Jude couldn't stop laughing long enough to write something down and neither could Raph to say something. Raphael got up and pulled Jude up; he gave her a fist pound of approval.

Mikey exclaimed, "What y'all run us over for!?"

"We were racing, you two got in the way." Raph smirked.

"Oh yeah? Who won?" Leo smiled knowingly. He noticed Jude's speed during Baxter's trap and had a feeling she had won.

"Based off of the order in which we collapsed, I'd say it was Jude." Donnie said with a smile.

"Haha Raph got beat by a girl!" Michelangelo giggled.

Raph's face reddened and he said, "S-so what? She's fast."

He shrugged as Michelangelo put his arm around her shoulders and said, "That coming from our slowest turtle. If I was in the race, I would smoke all y'all."

Raphael's eyes blazed with fire, "You wanna say that again?! If anyone's the slowest it's Donnie!"

"Um excuse me, it's totally Leo." Donnie crossed his arms. The four brothers' began arguing between themselves over who was faster.

Leonardo said, "Well, there's only one way to settle this."

Jude held up her notebook, "Rematch!"

* * *

Jude was hanging out in the lair with Donnie in his lab a few days later. She had been able to spend time with the brothers a bunch but still hadn't met the famous April O'neil. Donnie was working on his radar device when he spoke.

"I'm sorry you haven't met April yet, she's had a lot of homework lately I guess." He said despondently as he was looking at his T-phone.

The mute shrugged and smiled, _"I think he misses her."_

Leo paced back and forth in his room, Karai had offered a truce to take out the Kraang and he was hesitant to believe her. It made sense to him but like Donatello had said, she didn't have the best track record. There was also the problem with the invisible kraang ship that was scouring the city. They had no idea what it wanted and something that big and high tech running loose and invisible in the city was not good for them. He worried for the safety of those he cared about.

"Jude?" Leo called, Jude's head snapped up towards the doorway where he stood. She hopped off the table she was sitting on and approached him. "We've gotta go on a mission, I'm going to escort you home."

Leonardo watched as her eyebrows raised and lips parted slightly. She crossed her arms in defiance.

"It's dangerous, the Kraang are more active than ever, please don't fight me." Leo groaned.

In the background Donnie, Raph and Mikey, snickered as Jude puffed up and rolled her eyes, the ninja turtles enjoyed seeing Leonardo struggle being the boss of someone who doesn't need a boss. The leader glared at his brothers then watched Jude bob her head in acceptance, her light blonde hair swaying back and forth.

Leo turned to the three stooges laughing at him and said, "Meet me at the alley between main and scottland. Stop laughing!"

Leo grumbled as he ushered Jude away and out of the lair.

Jude wrote, "Why so serious Captain?"

Leo's face became warm as he read the nickname she used for him. _"Why is this- she's just a friend…I have to stop these feelings- She'd never like someone like me!"_

He shook his head and said, "Just the mission, I need to focus."

She wrote, "Relax, calm Leo can handle anything. Frustrated Leo get's his butt kicked in Poker."

The small blonde put her petite hand on his arm, comfortingly.

Leo jerked his arm away when his heart skipped a beat, he hadn't noticed the way his friend faltered when he did, but swallowed the lump in his throat deep in thought. They walked the rest of the way back to her apartment in silence.

Jude wasn't sure if she had done something wrong in the past few days, _"Am I too comfortable around him? Is he uncomfortable around me?"_ She had been at the lair nearly every day, perhaps he needed his space. The thought saddened the girl but she planned to try to give him space anyway. Unknowingly, Leonardo was thinking something similar but for a different reason.

* * *

"Sensei?" Leonardo approached his father.

"Yes my son?"

"May I speak with you?" He sat across from Splinter and kneeled before him.

Splinter opened his eyes as he ceased his meditation and nodded. He said, "It's been a few days since Jude has last been here. Does this have something to do with that?"

Leo sat up and rubbed the back of his head anxiously, "Kinda- yes. I'm hesitant about becoming-closer to her." He said.

"Ah, this is romantic advice." Sensei stroked his beard.

Leonardo's face reddened and he exclaimed, "N-No! I like her, but-." He paused and sighed, "She wouldn't like something like me…"

Splinter watched his son fight with his emotions as he spoke. It almost caused his own rat heart to break.

"It's about how we live- we're ninja, up against other ninja's and mutants and aliens! I don't know if I want her involved with the-the danger." He explained.

"Hmm- I see. As a leader you bear the weight of your teams life at stake, I can imagine how difficult it is with other innocents. I faced similar problems when I was young."

"How so, Sensei?"

"Had I chose not to romantically see Tang-shen, she still might be alive. It's not something I think of often but it has crossed my mind. When I was a young man, I worried for her safety too."

Leonardo asked, "How did you overcome it?"

"I was confident in my strength that I would always be there to protect her." He nodded, "And that is what I would suggest to you, my son…"

Leonardo sat across from his father in silence, contemplating what he said.

"But what if-."

"You have to be." Sensei said sharply. "If you do not have faith in yourself than maybe space is what you truly need."

Leo furrowed his brow ridges and nodded. He left the dojo and meditated in his room for a bit. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Leo hadn't texted Jude in days. She tried texting him but he didn't respond or responded as busy. She tried reaching out to his brothers but they had no insight to their most stoic brother either. Finally, a week later Jude received a long text from Leonardo, **"Jude, I don't think it's a good idea to keep involving you with my family's problems. I've put you in danger once; I can't imagine you going through that again. This is for your protection, it's for the best. Best regards, Leonardo."**

Jude threw her hands up in the air, "What?!"She signed to no one in particular.

She tried responding but each time she deleted her message. Sadness crept into her body and she found herself getting mad. _"What the hell Leo?! It's for the best? Endangering me? Bull shit!"_

The mute slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her workout clothes, the gym was calling to her.

Between punches Jude imagined beating sense into her friend. Hit. _"You."_ Hit. _"Are_." Hit. " _An_." Slam. _"Idiot!"_

"Woah woah, Jude. You've been at it for almost two hours. Maybe this isn't the thing you should be hitting." Coach joked.

Jude didn't take it as a joke. She signed, "Okay."She stormed out of the GYM and down to the lair.

* * *

She must've been a sight to see. Her light blonde hair in a messy bun, with her bangs and tendrils slick with sweat stuck to her face. Her hands wrapped and her normally pale face red, her work out clothes clung to her sweat slicked body as she entered the dojo where the boys were ending training.

She glared at Leonardo who widened his eyes in surprise, "Jude?"

The other turtles watched in interest as she approached him and swung at his face. Leo dodged and exclaimed, "What are you doing, Jude?"

She brought her fist back to her center and punched again, this time feigning left and jabbing right. Leo dodged the first then blocked the second.

Splinter turned to his other sons and April, and then whispered, "Let's see how this turns out." Michelangelo giggled and Raphael smirked. Donatello appeared to be the only one other than April to be totally confused.

"What are they fighting over?" He asked.

"Watch." Sensei replied.

Jude stepped closer to Leo and landed an upper cut on his jaw and a knee to his plastron. Leo recovered quickly and narrowed his eyes. She came in to hit him again and he finally snapped, blocking and hitting back. She took the punch, it knocked her back a foot but she still stood strong. He faltered slightly; surprised that he lost his cool and approached Jude again. "Ju-."

But Jude was still ready for a fight, her fists struck in memorized combos and she managed to land two before he retaliated. She dodged this time and stepped to the side, slamming her elbow into him. He blocked with his arm leaving his center open. Jude noticed the opening and went in for the kill. She bent her knee, picked up her foot and rotated her hips; kicking the blue banded turtle to the floor.

Leo looked at her incredulously from the floor. Jude turned to Splinter and signed, "Translate?"

"Hai." He nodded.

Jude signed slowly for Splinter and looked straight at Leonardo.

Splinter translated, "If you do not have faith in yourself, have faith in me. You have been so stupid to think that I would be okay ending our friendship over a little bit of danger! I trust that if there is something I can't handle you'll be there."

Jude paused and walked closer to Leo, "You will be there, right?"

She stretched out her hand for him to take. Leonardo blinked slowly and grabbed her hand. She helped him up with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said, "I'm sorry I've been so-."

Jude signed something and Leo said, "Stupid?"

Splinter and Jude nodded.

Jude hugged Leo and Leo hugged her back.

"Awwwe!" Cooed Mikey.

The two broke apart and flushed awkwardly, suddenly aware of everyone else's presence.

"That was some good entertainment." Raph grinned. Leo nudged him in the shoulder. April approached Jude and introduced herself, "That was awesome; it's nice to finally meet you."

Jude smiled and nodded, shaking her hand. Despite just meeting her she seemed familiar.

Michelangelo jumped on Jude who stumbled slightly but held his weight, "Jude dude, I can't believe you beat Leo."

She shrugged and shook her head.

Leonardo added, "I would never actually hit her, but she did surprised me and catch me off guard."

April chuckled, "All's well that ends well I guess."

"Indeed." Splinter nodded.


	8. Karai's Vendetta

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another chapter! Really would love some reviews and constructive** **criticism**_ _ **right now. Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge. If not that's fine too, I just really want to know if you guys like the story or not. Is it easy to read or am I not making things clear enough? Sometimes when I write I forget the why and go right to the what. Anywho, this happens during one of my favorite episodes so I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope to hear from you all soon.**_

 _ **With Love, procrastinator9000**_

* * *

"Soooo…." Mabel cooed. "Who is it?"

Jude signed, "What?"

They were sitting at the table eating lunch when Mabel began to grin obnoxiously.

"The boy you're seeing!" Mabel exclaimed. Before Jude could even begin denying, her older sister swooned, "Don't even try to lie! I haven't seen you this happy in like ever! You're barely ever home and you're slacking on your chores, something tells me there's a boy."

Jude shook her blushing head and lied, "There's a boy but we're just friends, I've been hanging out with him and his brothers and my other new friend April."

"April?" Mabel repeated, "Well, if it's not a boyfriend I'm glad it's friends, you need those."

"And you need a boyfriend." She signed.

"Hah, as if!" She exclaimed, "I don't think any guy can handle all this!"

She pointed to herself and made a goofy-cross eyed face. Jude laughed so hard she choked on her shake.

"Alright, Alright, I gotta get back to work." Mabel stuck out her tongue. "Flu virus is going around, make sure you sanitize!"

She chugged her orange juice and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back around dinner, have fun today!"

Jude waved to her sister then turned around and begun the dishes. Suddenly her phone began ringing. _"Anyone that knows me knows I can't answer a phone. I'll let it go to voice mail."_

* * *

"We have to save her!" Donnie exclaimed.

The Kraang continued to shoot at them as Leo exclaimed, "And who's going to save us?!"

"Call Jude to help April!" Raph suggested as he bludgeoned a kraang-bot with his sai.

Leo almost shouted no and kicked himself for it; he needed to believe in her more. He said, "That's a good idea!" _"She and April can handle Karai…"_

Donnie called Jude and then exclaimed, "It went to voice mail!"

"Well yeah." Mikey flipped over a kraang, "How's she gunna answer the phone? She doesn't talk. And you guys say I'm the dumb one."

Donnie facepalmed and sent her a text.

* * *

After finishing the dishes, Jude dried her hands and noticed she had one voice mail and one text from Donatello. _"That's odd."_

She listened to the voice mail, "Hi Jude, it's Donnie! April needs your help; she's being attacked by Karai! I sent you her location. Please help her!"

Before the voicemail even ended, Jude's sneakers were on and she was out the door. Jude hasn't heard a lot about the kunoichi but she's heard enough to know that she was bad news. She sprinted to the location of her phone and found it on the ground. Jude picked up her phone and rounded the block.

There she watched April flip Karai down the subway stairs; it was then that she realized where she had seen April before. She was at the boxing class for women a couple months ago. She was the one that lied about knowing martial arts.

"Not bad for a nobody." She mumbled and struggled to her feet. Jude lifted her arm and hefted April over her shoulder.

"Hm, Jude? Thanks." April said wearily. "The bike-."

She pointed to a motorbike and Jude helped her up. Having never driven anything before Jude struggled to get the bike to the man-hole cover. Finally with April's help they reached the sewers and began walking back to the lair. Jude still supported April, despite her feeling a bit better.

As they reached the lair, April's phone went off.

"It's Donnie." April chuckled and answered it, "Hey Donnie!"

Both April and Jude could hear Donatello's exclamation, "April! You're okay! You hear that guys? My sweet Princess is alive! –Did I mute that?"

Jude struggled to stop laughing as April replied, "Let's agree that you did. Jude and I are fine, we'll meet you guys back at the lair."

They hung up as Jude helped April to the couch. She pointed to her phone and then made a heart with her hands.

"I know." She smiled, "He's sweet."

Jude pointed to April and then made a heart with her hands. April shook her head, "Nothing against him, Donnie's a great friend but after I find my Dad I'll start thinking about things like that, now's just not a good time."

The mute nodded in understanding. A few moments later both the boys and Master Splinter returned to the lair and April was able to tell the story about how she faced Karai. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey sat together on the couch, while Master Splinter stood behind them as he listened.

Jude was on a chair near Leonardo whom was looking very distracted at the moment.

Leonardo's younger siblings cheered April's success. Even Master Splinter said it was impressive, but Leonardo couldn't bring himself out of his thoughts to congratulate her.

"I guess I can take care of myself afterall." April grinned.

"Yes." Splinter said, "And no- Karai may have failed this time, but if Shredder wants you, he will stop at nothing to find you. And with the Kraang after you as well, the wisest decision is for you to remain here in the sewer with us."

"What?" April exclaimed. "I can't stay down here! What about school, my friends, everything!?"

Leonardo picked up his head and nodded, this problem had been plaguing his thoughts since he heard that Karai attacked her. She was too much of a target now, "Splinter's right April. Until we stop Shredder and the Kraang, this is the only place you're safe."

April sighed and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, "So, once we stop them, I can have my life back?"

Leo crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes."

April nodded, "Then let's get started."

"Oh yeah, Shredder and the Kraang are going down!" Mikey exclaimed.

Jude looked amongst her friends and wondered how she could help. Luckily, it seemed that Splinter was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Later Splinter invited Jude into the dojo to speak.

"Jude I wanted to take a moment to talk to you if that's alright." He said politely.

Jude smiled and nodded, she sat criss-cross across from Splinter on the ground.

"First of all I want to thank you for befriending my sons. I feel they really enjoy having another human to talk to, you can understand how hard it is for my sons to make friends." He explained. She smiled widely in return.

"Second I wanted to offer you a chance to become a better fighter." He began, Jude listened intently as he continued, "You are a great boxer and it may be a difficult change but would you be interested in training to become a kunoichi like April?"

Jude's eyes widened and she nodded her head ferociously. She signed, "Yes I would! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He said and signed back. "If possible I'd like to start right away."

"Now?" She signed.

"Now." He agreed.


	9. The Pulverizer Returns!

**_AUTHOR's NOTE: Thank you to Megmoo for the wonderful reviews! I look forward to every single one! I would also like to take this time to remind everyone that this fanfic is rated M for multiple reasons. There will be sexual themes and abuse. So make sure you read my Author's notes for trigger warnings. Everything I write is purely fictional and does not reflect on me or my lifestyles. Just finished writing the invasion chapter and my heart is broken. Some heavy stuff happening in season 2. Be warned._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"You must be April, it's nice to finally meet you!" Mabel exclaimed and shook April's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Jacobs." April smiled.

"Mabel is fine, it's not like I'm a mom or anything." She snorted. "Make sure you take care of my baby sister this weekend."

"Of course, she's going to help me with some of my school work but other than that its movies and pop corn all weekend." April lied with ease.

"Well have fun!" Mabel said and waved the two goodbye.

The girls waited until they were further down the street before retreating into the sewers.

"Why don't you go to school?" April asked interested.

"I got my GED, while I was recovering." She wrote, "Transitioning back into school was going to be too difficult."

"Oh right." April nodded, "Can I uh- can I see?"

Jude shrugged and opened her mouth, showing April the nub of a tongue she had left.

"Oh wow…it hurt?"

Jude nodded and they walked silently the rest of the way. In the lair April showed Jude the room she was staying in, Jude put her stuff in the corner of the room and thanked her. Jude was surprised when April returned with sign language, "You're welcome."

Her eyebrows raised, she looked at April. April blushed and said, "I've picked up a few things here and there, Did I do it right?"

Jude smiled and nodded.

"Awesome!" April exclaimed. She looked at her watch and said, "It's time for training, you coming?"

The mute nodded and followed the red head to the dojo to begin training.

* * *

After training Mikey made specialty pizzas in which included; tomato, basil, and chicken, portabella, peanut butter and pineapple, and then a dessert pizza; chocolate, mozzarella and strawberry. To say the reactions were priceless would be an understatement.

"Wanna piece Judie?" Michelangelo approached her. She smiled kindly and shook her head, showing Mikey her meal replacement smoothie.

"Wha-?" The orange masked ninja turtle exclaimed, "That's not dinner. There's like four major food groups home girl; pizza, pizza logs, pizza rolls and ummm…"

Donatello came to Jude's aide, "Hey Shell for brain, knock it off. Jude probably can't eat much without her tongue."

"Oh geez." Mikey said sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that."

Jude smiled and signed, "It's okay."

She sat down next to Leonardo to watch some space heroes. Leonardo smiled at her, "You're just in time; Captain Ryan sent a fleet of privates to sector 12 to do battle with the Proconacons!"

"I can't believe you like this show too." Raph exclaimed, "It's so stupid."

"It's not stupid, it has a lot of great battle tactics and Captain Ryan is a great Leader! I'm going to be just like him!" Leonardo said.

"Shhh!" Jude exclaimed.

* * *

Jude woke up nearing the end of the night to knocking on her door. She yawned widely and opened it, revealing Leo. Leonardo gestured her to follow him which she did with a confused expression. Leonardo led her to the kitchen where there were two cups of tea waiting for them.

Jude smiled gratefully and took the tea. She looked at the clock on the wall that read 4:00, her eyes widened and she shot a look at Leo and then pointed to the clock.

Leo chuckled, "You'll thank me later. You're going to want to stretch before training. Morning training is always the most rigorous."

Jude yawned again and nodded, sipping her tea quickly to wake up. Donatello and April came into the kitchen next.

April took a look at Jude and smiled, "You'll get used to it."

"Coffee's ready." Donatello yawned. "April?"

"Yes please." She said and went for the dark liquid. She took a mug of her coffee and stood next to Donnie. Jude watched the way they interacted and wondered if they would ever be a couple. She glanced at Leo and her mind wandered in a different direction.

" _No, no, we don't like each other like that…we're just friends. No need to make things complicated."_ She assured herself.

After coffee and tea the teens went into the dojo to stretch out and warm up. Leonardo stuck with Jude and Donnie stayed with April. Raphael and Michelangelo walked into the dojo next and begun their warm up too.

When Master Splinter arrived he had the boys run ukes while he went over basics with Jude and April. Jude was challenged by the different movements and stances that ninjutsu had to offer but she knew that if she kept with it, she'd do okay.

"You fight with much passion, Jude. How long have you been boxing?" Splinter asked.

Jude signed, "Three years."

"Very impressive." Sensei said. He watched Leonardo go over ukes with Jude and noticed something familiar to her fighting, though it may just be a coincidence.

* * *

Jude hung out with April while they waited for the turtles to return from patrol. She actually did assist April with her homework and then they watched a movie.

"The Princess Bride?" April asked. "It sounds kinda-."

Jude held up her hands and put it in anyway. Twenty minutes into the movie April was glued to the screen.

"I bet that's Westly, I hope it's Westly, please tell me that's Westly." April begged. Jude smiled coyly and shrugged.

From behind them Raphael said, "It's Westly."

Jude jumped from surprise and turned around to whack him. He chuckled and exclaimed, "This movie's great."

Mikey held a pretend sword and faced Donnie. He said, "My name ees Eenigo Montoya, you keeled my father, prepare to die!"

Donnie held his pretend sword and fought back, "No! My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father , prepare to die!"

April shushed them and went back to the movie while the boys went into the dojo. When the boys came back out they held each other's weapons. April paused the movie and Jude signed, "What?"

She pointed to the boys who struggled with their new weapons. April asked, "What's with the switch up?"

"Sensei wants us to embrace the unfamiliar." Leonardo held Donatello's bo staff awkwardly.

The boys struggled with their new weapons while the princess bride played in the background, until Donnie's phone rang.

"Uh oh, text message from you know who."

Mikey looked confused and the other's groaned.

"Text message from everyone but mikey knows who."

Michelangelo gave a thumbs up while Jude raised her hand.

Donnie sighed, "Text message from everyone but Mikey and Jude knows who."

Jude gave a thumbs up.

"It's this human that calls himself the pulverizer, he's just a goof but he joined the foot clan thinking they were good guys." Leonardo explained. Jude nodded.

"The pulverizer is telling us where the foot are gunna strike next." Donnie said.

Raphael swung Mikey's numchuks and said, "What do you know? He's actually useful."

"Yeah but he can't stay in the foot!" Donnie exclaimed, "They'll toast him."

Raphael replied, "Inside information, Donnie? It's worth the risk!"

"But we're not the one's taking the risk, the pulverizer is." Donnie replied.

"I know, it's the perfect plan." Raph said smugly.

Leonardo sighed and said, "Alright, we'll follow up on his lead and then bust the poor guy out of the foot."

Mikey waved Leo's swords in the air, "Excuse me! I'm the sword guy I make the decisions here! Um-what Leo said."

His brother's rolled their eyes and walked off. Leo stopped by Jude and said, "We'll be back in a bit."

Jude signed, "Can I go?"

April translated, "She asked if she can go."

Leonardo shook his head, "You've only just started training, it's too early to go on missions."

Jude pouted and crossed her arms.

The blue banded ninja turtle laughed, "We won't be gone long."

Once the boys left Jude signed, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." April nodded.

Jude smiled at her new friend and said, "Your sign is getting better."

"Well, I did buy this book to teach myself." April pulled out a Sign Language for Dummies book.

Jude laughed and signed, "I can teach you."

"Really, that would be great!" April exclaimed.

The girls spent the next hour going over basic sign phrases.

April said in sign, "It's nice to have another girl here."

"It's nice to have friends like you guys." She agreed in sign.

The boys came back joyfully, doing flips over the rails and shouting with excitement. Mikey exclaimed, "I was making the bucks with my old numchuks!"

Raph exclaimed, "I was dropping the foot like flies with my sais."

Leo joined in, "I had my kursawa swingin' and singin'!"

"Yeah!" They cheered. They looked to Donatello who seemed upset.

"Guys, maybe it's not such a great idea sending the pulverizer into harms way." Donnie explained.

Splinter walked into the room as Raphael said, "You worry too much Donnie."

Sensei grabbed Raph's sai out of his hand and said, "So, you decided not to follow my lesson."

Raphael spoke for the team, "Sensei we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own!"

"Then you still do not understand the point of the lesson!" He exclaimed, "So you will learn how to adapt by having no weapons."

Splinter collected the boy's weapons and took them away.

Jude ran over and jumped on Leonardo's back. Leo was surprised at first but held onto her so she could hang off of him.

Raphael rolled his eyes and groaned, "Why don't you two just kiss already."

Leo let go of Jude and Jude fell to the floor. Jude began signing denials as Leo sputtered, "You got it all wrong Raph, we're just friends!"

Both teens were red with embarrassment and went off their separate ways. Jude went into Donnie's lab to watch him work while Leo turned on Space Heroes. It was nearing midnight when she was shaken awake by Donnie.

"Why don't you go to bed." Donnie smiled kindly. Jude nodded and made her way back to her room. She barely took off her shoes before she collapsed into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning on her own, there was no training on Sunday. Glancing at her phone she noticed it was close to 9 in the morning. She got ready in her own time and finally stumbled out into the living room to see everyone already up.

"Morning sleepy head." Mikey teased her. The youngest turtle buzzed around Jude like a fly as she tried to wake up.

She had some cereal then sat next to Leo for some space heroes. Sometime in the third episode her head fell onto Leo's shoulder fast asleep again.

Leo's face became warm again and Raph caught his eyes. He smirked and shook his head, going back to his magazine.

"Why is she so tired?" Mikey asked.

"Humans need a lot more sleep than us, usually 6-8 hours." Donatello explained. "We only need about 3-4."

"It took me a while to get used to your schedule." April added, "Didn't help that I also had school on top of all this."

Mikey got close to her, "She's so cute! I can see why you love her Leo."

Leo's face burned and he stuttered, "I-I don't love her, we're just friends!"

"Yeah yeah, that's what you say but…" He looked down at Jude who snuggled up closer to him.

Leonardo glared at Mikey who grinned smugly.

"Fuck off." He muttered and enjoyed his time with Jude.

" _We're just friends, no need to mess up our friendship if I said I liked her more or something-which I don't! She's just- a very good friend…"_


	10. Paracitica

_**AN: Hello everyone! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while. Is it just me or is bugged-out-Leo super hot? Love this episode and I love this chapter, I hope you like it too!**_

 _ **Thank you to Megmoo for reviewing, I'm so glad you like the story so far. I have a feeling you might like this one! If you have any suggestions let me know!**_

 _ **Enjoy Paracitica!**_

* * *

The sun had just set when Jude arrived at the lair, the boys were already out on a mission and Sensei and April we're about to leave for a training exercise.

"This is one on one training, I'm doing April first then I will come back tomorrow and we'll do yours." Sensei said. Jude agreed and sat down to watch space heroes for a bit until someone gets home.

The turtles came home together not long after and they brought an egg with them.

Leo didn't even stop when he saw space heroes was on, he just walked straight to Donnie's lab with the egg. Jude furrowed her brows and looked to Raph questioningly. Raphael shook his head and shrugged, "Your boyfriend has a wasp egg."

Jude smacked him for calling him her boyfriend and followed him into the lab. Donnie was about to cut it open when Leonardo freaked out, "What are you doing?!"

"This is the only egg we have. We need to learn how it develops!" He explained.

Donnie raised his eye ridges and said, "Well then, I guess I'll just keep staring at it."

"Good idea." Leo said, "From over there."

Everyone back up out of the room and talked in the kitchen.

Donnie said, "Okay, Leo's acting totally weird right?"

Jude nodded and Raph said, "It's like he's obsessed with that egg! We need to destroy that egg before it hatches."

"Agreed but he won't let us get anywhere near it." Donnie added.

"Well maybe we make him, come to us." Mikey said.

Jude bit her lip and wrote, "When did this all start?"

"Leo got stung by the mutant mama wasp." Mikey explained while dialing. "Yeah I need one pizza please, jelly bean anchovy and jalapeno!"

Jude tried to lure Leo out by turning up space heroes.

"You're missing a good one Leo!" Donnie baited him. There was no response. Mikey's pizza got here and he tried to lure him out with that.

"Who wants pizza, its Leo's favorite!" Mikey called.

"Isn't that your favorite?" Donnie asked him.

Mikey exclaimed, "Shh!" They brought the pizza to the door way and still, nothing.

"What is with him?!" Raph exclaimed.

"We need something else." Donnie thought aloud.

"Or someone else." Raphael smirked.

The boys looked at Jude and she grimaced uncomfortably. She wasn't sure where they were going with this, but she didn't like it.

* * *

They stood outside of the room Leo was in and pushed Jude inside. Jude glared at them but didn't argue.

"He would never hurt _you_ , try to get the egg away from him!" Donnie whispered to her.

Jude rolled her eyes and approached Leo. She cleared her throat to let him know she was there but received no response. When she went to the other side of him she noticed his eyes were all blacked out and his focus was still on the egg.

Jude got closer to the egg and Leo didn't move, she took another step forward followed by another. She stood next to him and the egg, and thought to herself _, "Leo would never hurt me. Why am I so nervous?"_

She reached out slowly as sweat dripped from her brow, she almost touched it when her vision blurred and she was being held in Leonardo's arms. He sat criss-cross with Jude on his lap and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

The boys were about to rush in but Jude waved them off and gave them a thumbs up, signaling she was okay. _"Maybe from here I can get the egg."_

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello went to strategize, leaving Jude in the arms of her confused best friend. Jude sat there, calming down from her initial panic of being captured, and strategized herself on how to get her or the egg out of there. _"It's like mind control, or like he's under a spell."_

She worried for Leo and wondered how they were going to get him back to normal. Michelangelo came back to check on her a few times but for the most part she sat there for hours. Finally, when enough was enough Jude kicked as hard as she could and bolted for the door. She didn't make it very far, for Leo chased her and dragged her back to the ground. He held her down and sat over her, growling and snarling.

Being held down, she suddenly had this feeling in her chest, her heart hammered faster and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _"What? What is this?"_ She looked up at Leo and wished she could help him, wished she could be there for him and hold him like he was doing to her. _"Do I like him? Like, like like him?"_ The butterflies in her stomach answered for her and she watched as Leo lowered his mouth to her neck. Jude struggled and screamed but no one came in time before she was bitten.

Raphael showed up to try and destroy the egg. He managed to scare Leo away from Jude by attacking the egg, but Leo quickly over powered him and bit Raph too.

Raph screaming, "You bit me!" Was the last thing Jude could remember before her vision went dark.

* * *

When Jude came to, Leonardo's face was in hers. She gasped in surprise and sat up in alarm, knocking her forehead into his. They both held their heads in pain.

"Ouch, nice to see you too." Leo groaned.

Her face burned from being so close to him, her feelings finally realized, she was so embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Leo put his hand on her forehead. "Your face is really red."

Jude tried to calm down enough to respond; she nodded her head and gestured to him.

"Yeah I'm alright." He said awkwardly, "Sorry for- the uh, bite."

He looked at her neck and Jude's hand followed his gaze. She felt an indentation on her neck and stood up frantically to look in the mirror. When she saw her reflection her eyes widened at the giant bruise on her neck.

 _"What am I going to do if Mabel sees this?"_

Leo snuck up on her, "You can stay here for a couple days while it heals."

She jumped, and then nodded, deciding that was a good idea. Leonardo apologized many more times before Jude finally broke down and hugged him, assuring him that it was okay.

When she leaned back she felt a sudden urge to kiss him. She shook her head, _He doesn't like me like that! I have to get these thoughts out of my head!_

Jude began to avoid Leo that day. And the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.


	11. Operation: Break Out!

**_AN: Yay! Another chapter! I do apologize for it being so short but it's a transitional chapter into the next. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jude had a full day head of her. Grocery shopping, GYM, ignoring Leo, doctors, laundry, ignoring Leo, dishes and finally, ignoring Leo. Jude's heart ached for him the longer she was away but at least she hadn't messed up their friendship. Leo's texts became less and less frequent, all of her excuses to not hang out we're getting old and Jude knew it, but she wasn't sure what to do.

When she was around him she _wanted_ him. She wanted there to be more to their relationship, and if they were separate Jude was sad but at least her and Leo were still friends. The blonde girl hoped she would get over this little crush with distance and time.

"So why aren't you hanging out with April or your other friends?" Mabel asked. "It's been a few days now hasn't it?"

Jude nodded and shrugged, pushing her oatmeal around.

"What's going on Jude?" Mabel asked, "You were doing so well lately."

She sighed and shrugged.

"You can talk to me about anything you know." She spoke softly.

Jude shrugged and signed, "I like this boy I hang out with, but I don't think he likes me back."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well I don't, I just, I'm not sure if I want to risk our friendship to see if he likes me." She signed.

"Ah I see, do you want my advice?" Mabel asked.

"No, you're going to tell me to just do it, I know you are." Jude signed.

Mabel laughed and said, "You're not wrong but really Jude, you only live once. If it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be, and if you never try you'll never know."

Jude nodded and sighed, leaning against her sister for support.

"I love you Jude."

"I love you too, big sister."

Later that evening Jude received a text from April.

 **The guys saved my dad! He's here in the lair with us you should come meet him!**

Jude replied, **I will soon, I've just got so much going on.**

Jude sat on her bed and sketched a picture of her favorite mutant ninja turtles. _I miss them._

* * *

Leonardo pushed his feelings aside to train. He couldn't let Jude distract him, he didn't know why she was avoiding him but he had bigger fish to fry. Getting Kirby back was a major win but something felt extremely off to him about this situation. Like something big was about to happen, and Leo wanted to be ready for it.


	12. The Showdown

_**AN: Did someone say three episodes in one day? Did you? No? Oh, it was- it was me? THREE Episodes IN one DAY! Y'all should love me. But if you really loved me you'd leave a review 3**_

 _ **Enjoy the season finale! Season two chapters coming to a near you soon!**_

* * *

Leo sat in front of the tv waiting for the last episode of space heroes to start. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling of how wrong it felt to be watching without Jude. But Jude wasn't responding to any of his texts, she was avoiding him for some reason. Leonardo now understood how it felt when he had tried to break contact with her months ago.

From behind him, Raph said, "You miss her?"

Leonardo looked at his younger brother in surprise then looked down at his feet, "No."

"Liar." He scowled. "You're allowed to say you miss her Leo. What did you do to screw it up anyway?"

"I didn't do anything." Leonardo exclaimed.

"I think that's the first part of your problem bro." Mikey walked into the room with a paddleball. "You must've done something or else she'd be here right now."

"But I-." Leo began but his youngest brother cut him off.

"Shhh! Think back bro, what have you done around her that could possibly upset her?" Michelangelo paddleballed in his face.

"Well… I beat her in pinball?" Leonardo asked hopefully.

"Nope." Raph answered, "That's not it, I beat her all the time."

"I uh, put her in a choke hold for stealing my poptarts." Leonardo said sheepishly.

"Wha- where'd you learn to treat women bro?" Mikey exclaimed. "You gotta be gentle!"

"But that can't be it either, the chick loves violence." Raph commented.

The boys thought hard.

"Ooh! I know!" The orange banded ninja turtle exclaimed, "She must be staying away because she's so madly in love with you Leo that she doesn't want to ruin the relationship you two have."

Leonardo and Raphael stared at their youngest brother and shook their heads.

"You've been reading too much fanfiction." Leonardo blushed, "Those sort of things don't actually happen in real life."

"What about when you were stung by that wasp and you bit her." Raph asked. "That might've scared her away. You were pretty feral."

"But, I couldn't control that…she would understand." Leonardo mumbled. "Wouldn't she?"

"I don't know bro." Mikey whispered.

Donnie came running into the room, "Guys big news, come see what April and I translated through the Kraang communication device!"

They ran into Donatello's lab.

* * *

Jude watched the final episode of space heroes alone, _that's it? He just gives up?_ She was very disappointed with the ending, though she knew it would have been better with a certain ninja next to her.

 _"He can't just give up! What about the fleet? What about his daughter? What about Marianne? If he's going to die anyway, he should die trying!"_ A thought occurred to Jude, " _that's kinda like what Mabel said about her and Leo. But it's not like an episode of space heroes just convinced her to confess to her crush…right?"_

She growled out loud and signed to nobody, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Jude got dressed into a pair of ripped jeans and a low cut t-shirt, she wore an actual bra instead of a sports bra and it showed off what little cleavage she had. The fifteen year old has never dressed to impress before so she wasn't sure exactly what to do. Finally putting on her brown combat boots and slipping on her jean jacket she ran out the door.

* * *

The lair was strangely quiet; Jude checked the rooms for any signs of the boys. Finally she found Splinter meditating in the dojo.

"Jude, welcome back." Spinter greeted her.

She bowed and signed, "Where are the boys?"

"Mission." Splinter replied. He turned to the right to see Kirby and two MOUSERS walking in.

 _"What? Mousers?"_

"Nani?" Splinter said in surprise.

"Master shredder wanted you to have this message." Kirby said. Jude noted the likeness between this man and April and deduced that this was her father, though he seemed to be brainwashed by the Shredder.

"Master?" Splinter whispered.

The MOUSERS stepped forward and created a projection of Shredder. This was the first time Jude had ever laid eyes on the monster but she wasn't disappointed.

"So, Hamato Yoshi. You thought you could hide from me forever, I have April O'Neil and if you value her life you will come and face me like a man. We will finish what we started all those years ago."

After the Shredder disappeared Kirby and the MOUSERS walked out. Splinter fell to the floor and panted angrily. Jude laid her hand on Splinter's shoulder comfortingly.

"Jude, you stay here. I will take care of this."

She shook her head and pointed to herself.

"You are not ready."

Jude pointed to herself again and signed, "I can help!"

"No!" Splinter said sharply. Jude glared at him and crossed her arms. "It is too dangerous, I must go alone."

Jude was reminded of Captain Ryan in the last episode and made a decision.

* * *

Jude followed Splinter at a distance and watched as he took out all of the ninja guarding the doors. She followed him up the stairs and hid behind the doors while he fought Dogpound and Fish face. The blonde saw April tied up at the end of the hall. " _I can help!"_

She sprinted past the fighting mutants and towards the helpless red head.

"Jude?!" Splinter exclaimed. He dodged a kick from Fish face, causing him to kick Dogpound instead. Then he pushed Fishface into the water. Jude reached for April and attempted to untie her, only to be confused by the hologram.

Jude turned to Splinter and signed, "Hologram!"

"Get out of here Jude!" Splinter exclaimed. Suddenly the doors behind them snapped close.

Laughter erupted from around the room, the Shredder was here.

"Hamato Yoshi, I am so glad you accepted my invitation." He cackled. The sides of the walls erupted in flame. "And you brought a friend to die with you, wonderful."

"What have you done with April!?" Splinter cried.

"Now that you are here, Miss O'neil is no longer any use to me; I gave her to my new friends. The Krang."

"You fool! Have you any idea what you have done?!"

The Shredder appeared suddenly and hit Splinter, sending him to the floor. Jude rushed to his aid and helped him up.

"I took your family away and now I will put an end to you." Shredder growled. "Once and for all."

Splinter put his hood down to show the Shredder what he had become.

"What? A rat?" He chuckled, "I see you are as hideous as those turtles who surround you. How fitting you are a rat that has been caught in my trap."

"Look closely at this face Shredder, for it will be the last thing you will ever see." He growled. The two began to fight. Jude was frozen in her spot unable to approach the terrifying Shredder. The man was coated in sharp steeled knives and spikes but Splinter held his ground.

"Oroku Saki, you were once my friend. I thought of you as my brother. Fifteen years ago I was a different man. I had everything I could want, a loving wife and a beautiful daughter." Splinter said, "And you my loyal friend, jealousy consumed you and you took everything that I loved. Everything! And still you hunt me down. So I fight you now to end this!"

They exchanged blows back and forth, Splinter dodged Shredder's blades and the shredder dodged Splinter's hits. Jude thought that maybe she could help, picking up a spear from the floor she steeled herself. " _I can do this…"_

* * *

The turtles walked back into their lair searching for master Splinter.

"Wait do you smell that?" Leonardo asked.

The boys sniffed the air and widened their eyes.

Leo exclaimed, "Jude was here!"

Mikey screamed from the other room. The brothers followed him to the dojo to see Mr. O'Neil attacking him. Raph took him down, "What the hell is going in here?"

* * *

Jude charged the Shredder while Splinter had him in a stale mate. The Shredder saw her coming and kicked her aside like she was nothing without even breaking a sweat. Splinter shouted, "NO! Stay out of this Jude!"

"Jude huh? You care about her old friend?" The villain cackled.

The shredder broke free of Splinters hold and grabbed Jude by her hair, hoisted her up and held a blade to her throat. "Drop your weapon."

Jude tried to sign but the Shredder grabbed her hands and slashed his blades across her palms. She screamed. "Drop your weapon!" He repeated.

Sensei dropped his sword and watched carefully. The shredder eyed his opponent as well then his captive. He noticed something instantly.

"You have seen hell, child." The Shredder said, Jude drew her attention away from her bleeding hands and looked at him. "I see it in your eyes. This is something we share, maybe there is more to you that meets the eye."

"Please Shredder. All you have is your hatred, if you defeat me you will have nothing!" Splinter shouted.

Shredder laughed a sinister laugh, "That is where you are wrong, you took something from me, so I took something from you! Your daughter!"

"No… it can't be." Splinter stuttered.

Shredder threw Jude to the ground and attacked Splinter once more. It seemed all was lost until Splinter found some strength and began fighting back. Jude lay on the floor, cradling her palms to her chest. The cuts were deep and she was losing blood quickly, she recalled what her sister taught her to do in case of heavy bleeding. Ripping her shirt with help of the discarded Katana, Jude tied up her wounds to prevent any blood loss. When she picked her head up again, though woozy, she saw Splinter fighting Karai. Shredder was on the floor without his helmet.

Karai was able to get back to her father and check on him, Jude scrambled back towards Splinter.

"Karai, that rat is Hamato Yoshi." Shredder croaked.

"Miwa." Splinter whispered.

"My name is Karai!" She exclaimed, "Father told me what you did to my mother, and now I'm going to return the favor!"

Karai charged Splinter but he shouted, "No!"

He grabbed Jude and climbed to the window.

"Why won't you fight?!" Karai yelled. "Coward!"

Jude and him began their long trek back home. Jude wanted to say something but it was hard because her hands were bandaged up. She held his hand reassuringly, what Splinter must be feeling was something Jude could never understand.

When they reached the lair they saw the boys who were arriving at nearly the same time.

"Glad to see everyone's alright." Splinter smiled gratefully.

"Jude, you're here!" Leo exclaimed and hugged her. "What happened to your hands?"

Jude looked to splinter and Splinter nodded, "Jude and I had a run in with the Shredder."

The room became quiet and the teens looked to the two. "Jude's hands may require first aide." Splinter added.

They filled each other in on everything that had happened. Splinter left out the part about Karai being his daughter and by the looks he was giving Jude, she was supposed to keep it a secret too. Jude was given first aid and the teens gathered in the dojo to celebrate.

Raph turned on some music and they all danced, all except Jude. Jude laughed along with the others but knew she had no dancing ability so she left it to the pros.

Leonardo pulled her over even though she was shaking her head.

"Oh come on I'll show you." He boasted. He gently took her hands and led her around the floor. "Put your hands on my shoulders."

Mikey 'awed' in the background while Donnie put on a slow song. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. Jude's face heated up when her blue eyes met his. "Let me lead." He whispered and started moving his feet.

Jude followed his lead and she found herself dancing with him. She laughed and smiled gleefully. " _I'm dancing!"_

When she looked back up Leo's face was extremely close to hers. " _Just do it, Captain Ryan would be proud, Just do it!"_

And she did. She closed the distance between them and let her lips meet his. He was surprised at first but quickly kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Behind them the crowd whooped. Michelangelo wolf whistled and Raphael exclaimed, "Get a room!"

The two broke apart and blushed, their first kiss being in front of their friends and family.

"It's about time." Splinter smiled at the two.

Jude covered her face with her hands and Leonardo wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, "Maybe we will find a room!"

Leonardo led her out of the dojo when Splinter thought, " _Two teenagers in a room alone?"_

"No!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Haha, so that's it for season 1! Yay! They kissed! Splinter was right though, they really dragged that on. I hope you all liked season 1. The first chapter of season 2 will be out as soon as I have season 3 outlined. I'm out of work this week so hopefully it shouldn't take longer than a week. Besides, due to circumstances in season 2, season 3 will most likely be short.**_

 _ **Anyone else excited for what's to come?! Rate and Review, Please and Thank you!**_


	13. The Mutation Situation

_**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Just finished outlining season 3 so here I am as I said I would be. This chapter is short but sweet. Rate and review, please and thank you!**_

* * *

Jude allowed Leonardo to carry her home after training; it was nearing 3 in the morning when they reached her fire escape. She welcomed him in and they sat next to each other on her bed.

Jude wrote, "Whisper, Mabel's home."

Leo nodded and smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He whispered, "When am I going to see you next?"

Jude shrugged and scribbled down, "Probably in a few hours."

She grinned as his smile widened when he read her response. Something was on the edge of her mind though, so she planned to bring it up.

"What exactly are we Leonardo?"

"What do you mean?" He asked honestly. She grimaced at his innocence.

"Are we together? Like dating?"

"Well I thought that was obvious." He replied. Jude smiled and kissed him. As her lips brushed his, Leonaro's Tphone went off. He said, "It's okay, I've got a few more minutes. Where were we?"

Jude wrote, "I like you a lot Leo."

"I like you too Jude." Leonardo leaned in for another kiss but his phone went off again, "Dammit."

"Time to go?"

"Time to go."

Jude gave him a kiss goodbye and watched him run out of sight. It took time for her beating heart to calm down enough to sleep, but eventually she did it. Having most pleasant dreams.

* * *

The next morning Jude woke up with a big smile on her face. She prepared her oatmeal, grinning goofily into her breakfast.

"Someone took my advice." Mabel said with a sing-songy voice.

She snapped out of her stupor and felt her face redden. The elder sister grinned knowingly, "It's okay, don't tell me about him. I'm sure you two are still working it out.

Jude nodded and shrugged sheepishly. Mabel swallowed the rest of her coffee and asked, "Are you going to see him today?"

She signed, "Yeah, I'm going to head over soon."

"Well once you two love-birds get settled in your relationship I expect to meet the guy." Mabel opened the door, "Have fun today! But not _too_ much fun!" She winked and closed the door behind her.

Jude reddened again and showered before heading out. She had to go grocery shopping before seeing Leo so she did that as fast as she could. In the sewer, she heard the boys training in the dojo. The mute settled on the couch with a rerun of space heroes while she waited for them.

"Yeah boi, didja see my kick flip in there!" Mikey exclaimed. "Ninja power!"

Raphael grunted, "Hard to miss when it hit Donnie in the face."

"Yeah I saw it real clear." Donnie grumbled.

The three brothers exited the dojo and greeted Jude in surprise. She waved at them.

"Fearless is sucking up to Splinter, you can go in there if you want." Raphael said. Jude took his advice and wandered through the hallway. She slowed to a stop when she heard Leo's worried voice.

"She's human, Sensei." Leo said, "I don't know why she'd choose me."

Splinter responded almost right away, "I am led to believe Jude has been extremely accepting of us since day one. You've convinced me of that my son, what has changed that makes you worry now?"

Jude felt guilty listening in but she couldn't help herself.

"Well, now we're dating…and there's uh, some aspects of dating that uh-we're not-um…" Leonardo scratched the back of his head anxiously.

"Why don't we ask Jude her opinion?" Splinter asked. Jude jumped when her name was mentioned and paled when he called her out, "Come in Jude."

Jude sheepishly entered the dojo and sat next to Leo.

"Eavesdropping never ends well my dear." Splinter said, "Leonardo you are a turtle and Jude is a human, your relationship is going to be difficult but if you two like each other the way you seem to; you'll work it out just fine."

The mute nodded thoughtfully while Leo asked, "But what if it doesn't."

"It has to, but if it doesn't; that means you two weren't meant for each other." Splinter said.

Jude and Leonardo looked at each other worriedly. They had a long tough road ahead of them, and neither were sure just how to handle it.

Splinter chuckled and retreated to his room, "Good luck you two."

* * *

Jude tried to comfort Donatello after the failed mission to capture Kirby Bat.

"She hates me." Donnie stressed.

"She's upset, when you guys save her Dad; this will all blow over." She wrote.

Donnie smiled and thanked her in sign. Then said, "What if we don't save Kirby though?"

Jude wrote, "You will, I know it. You're the smartest mutant ninja turtle I know and if anyone can do it, it's you."

Donnie leaned into her and signed, "I hope so."

Jude signed back, "You sign now?"

He grinned, "I've been dabbling."

Jude and him high-fived and begun a whole conversation in sign. That left the eavesdropper unable to understand what they were saying. Leonardo watched enviously and turned back to his show.

* * *

"Hey Donnie do you have a second?" Leonardo approached his technical brother.

Donatello looked up from his project and nodded, "Sure thing Leo, whats up?"

"I need a favor…"


	14. Squirrelnoids

_**Author's note: Another short chapter, kinda like filler but still important. If anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to pm me, as always rate and review. Oh, and I know the story goes pretty fast, I'm really working on trying not to rush through it but I've got a long way to go. Hopefully I'll become a better writer in time. That's it for now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Donatello watched Mikey and Jude play video games together anxiously. He still hadn't heard from April and it was nearing two weeks since they accidently mutated her father. Jude has been a good friend to the purple banded ninja turtle but his heart ached for the red-headed sixteen year old.

He turned around and went back to his lab, working on the ooze tracker helped distract him.

Leonardo was training with Raphael in the dojo. Raphael teased him relentlessly about being in a relationship.

"Do you guys have pet names?" He nudged Leo with his sais. The leader pushed him away and raised his sword. Raph blocked with his sais and flipped him over his shoulder. Leo rolled out of the fall and kicked Raph's feet out from under him. Raphael got back up and teased him again.

"Does she have you whipped yet?" He chuckled.

Leonardo growled, "Focus Raphael."

"Chill Leo I'm just busting your shell." Raph grinned as they circled each other. "I'm happy for you."

He clapped his older brother on the shell and they rested for a moment.

"So is it weird to kiss her without a tongue?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo blushed and stuttered, "Probably not…we-we haven't kissed like that yet."

"You guys have been dating for a month and you haven't frenched?" He stuck out his tongue at Leo. Leonardo pushed him back and shook his head.

Raphael cackled and grinned, he loved to make Leo uncomfortable. Then a thought occurred to him.

"So, has she ever explained exactly what happened when her tongue was cut out? Like why she was attacked?"

Leonardo shook his head, "We respect each other's secrets."

"But you're dating now, you should know about who you're dating." Raph inquired.

He shrugged and said, "I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready."

"If you say so man."

* * *

April spent the night in Jude's apartment on one condition, no turtle talk. Jude responded sarcastically saying she wouldn't say a word. Mabel was happy to see April again and the three girls watched horror movies until Mabel had to leave for work.

"So who are you staying with?" Jude signed.

April replied, "My Aunt is letting me stay with her, she keeps getting concerned though. I haven't told her the part about him getting mutated into a giant bat."

"Well you're always welcome here." Jude nodded while signing.

"Thanks Jude."

They chatted about school, movies, books; Jude really wanted to bring up the boys and tell her how much Donnie was hurting but figured it wasn't a good time. April was hurting too; she could see it in her eyes. They played cards until both girls were too tired to keep going, falling asleep in the living room.

Jude woke up the next morning, seeing April stretching out.

"Good morning, want to do yoga?"

She shrugged and joined her, copying her stance. After yoga and breakfast, Jude offered to take April to the GYM she worked out at. April agreed, she was behind on her ninja training and was getting a bit rusty. Jude lent April some workout clothes and they headed to the GYM.

When they arrived April exclaimed, "I've been here before! I took a women's self-defense class here with my Aunt."

The memory of the really good red-head flashed through Jude's eyes. She signed, "That was you! I remember that day! Coach said you were lying about being trained before."

"Well I couldn't exactly explain I was being trained by a-." She froze then shook her head, not wanting to think about the mutants in her life.

They walked in and Coach Jim greeted the two.

"Well if it isn't Jude, haven't seen you around in a few days." He grumbled.

"You miss me?" She grinned.

He waved her away and said, "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm April, a friend of Jude's."

Coach Jim widened his eyes and looked to Jude, "You have friends now? What else a boyfriend?"

Jude's face became red and Jim nearly choked on his saliva, "No shit!"

April laughed, "Is that surprising for Jude?"

"Well, I've known her for nearly four years and she's never brought someone in before. Not really a people person." Jim explained.

Jude signed, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Coach Jim waved her off again and said, "Go warm up then do twenty minutes on the bag, this boy better not distract you from training."

Coach Jim brought April over to the side for some coffee.

Handing her a cup he grunted, "I'm glad she has friends now. She's a good girl."

April nodded in agreement, they chatted for some time and April explained that their friend's father taught martial arts and they had been training with him. Coach Jim feigned insult, saying he would be replaced but smiled through it.

"If anything ever happens and you two need anything let me know. That girl is like family, 'specially cause she doesn't have much left." He said.

April inquired, "I wondered about that, what happened to her parents?"

"She never told you? Well, there's a reason for that. She'll tell you in time…it's not my story to tell."

They sat silently for a moment watching the fearsome girl attack a punching bag.

"I will say though, it's a sensitive topic… if she doesn't want to talk don't make her. She's a force to be reckoned with when she's angry." He grinned.

April laughed, "Yeah I've seen it."


	15. Follow the Leader

Jude loved the sound of her feet hitting the pavement, the sweat dripping down her face, and the cool wind brushing her skin. Running was freedom, especially in the city where everything felt so cramped. She jumped off of a building, onto a fire escape and slid down the rails to the alleyway. The girl rounded a corner and collided with another body.

Jude groaned and held her head tenderly. The other person was a boy, he had black hair, dark eyes and was wearing hockey gear.

"Woah, where's the guy that hit me." He stood up shakily, "He was solid."

She stood up and shook her head, pointing to herself.

"No way can a little thing like you knock me down." He grinned and said, "Maybe a date though?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone off the ground. He did too and was about to speak again but when he turned back around she was gone.

Jude finished her run and checked her phone for missed calls. She looked at it in shock, this was not her phone! The screen saver was a picture of that kid she ran into and a little girl giving a peace sign. She inwardly swore and growled. _Now I'm never going to get my phone back. Oh well._

She took a shower and readied herself to go to the lair. Turning down a deserted ally she lifted the man hole cover and prepared to go down when a glow to her right stopped her. When she investigated the green glow Jude found a canister of mutagen. _A mutagen canister! Better take this back to the boys!_

* * *

Jude set the canister in Donnie's abandoned lab; there was nobody in the living room or kitchen. She walked into the dojo and saw Splinter meditating, before she could try to get his attention he spoke.

"Hello Jude." He said and opened his eyes.

She signed, "Where is everyone?"

"I regret to inform you that Leonardo's been captured by Karai, the other boys have gone off to rescue him." He replied.

Jude's heart leapt into her throat fearfully.

Splinter spoke before she could worry any further, "Do not fret child, they are ninjas. Care to meditate?"

The light haired girl couldn't possibly imagine being able to relax but she figured she would give it a try. She sat down next to master splinter and bent her knees the way he was. Relaxing her breathing and calming her muscles was difficult but when she finally achieved it, it was worth it.

Time passed and all four brothers came home safely, Jude snapped out of her trance and looked for Leo. She found him in the living room and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his strong torso. Leo was taken by surprise at first but smiled when he registered what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Jude and said, "You heard what happened?"

She nodded.

"How about we watch a movie? I just gotta talk to Master Splinter real quick." He said and left her.

Jude watched him enter the dojo curiously; wondering what was so important but shrugged it off. She found Raph lounging on the couch and tackled him off. They grappled on the floor for a while, at least until Leonardo came out of the dojo looking very perplexed.

He walked in on Raphael straddling Jude and snapped out of his stupor. Raph looked to Leo and was about to stammer an explanation when Jude shifted her weight and pinned him down. "Hah!" She exclaimed.

Raph glared at her, "That was cheap!"

She shrugged and climbed off of him, going over to Leo and kissing his cheek. Leo blushed as his brother snickered and turned on the TV, "Ahem, what movie?"

Michelangelo popped from behind the couch and exclaimed, "Monkey Island 3!"

Jude nodded in agreement while Raphael shrugged. Donnie joined the group as Leonardo was setting up the movie. Everyone got settled into their seats, enjoying the movie…well almost everyone. Leo turned to Jude and whispered in her ear, "Sensei told me you know…about Karai."

The mute connected the dots and nodded slowly.

"I just-." He continued, "Can't believe it, she has to know the truth."

Jude turned back to the movie and thought about it, she didn't like the idea of Leo putting trust in Karai. Not after everything she's done to them, but if she's Splinter's daughter than there has to be good in her somewhere. She just wasn't sure if it was worth the risk…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oooh some real tension going on. And is that jealousy I smell? Yet another short chapter but fun I hope. Feel free to rate and review, pm me for any questions or suggestions.**_


	16. Mutagen Man Released!

**_A/N: I hope three chapters in one day makes up for the fact that they're so short! Maybe I'll do one more because I love you guys 3  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Here Jude." Donnie gave her a Tphone, "Sorry to hear about your old phone, hopefully this one can replace it."

She thanked him and sign and smiled at all the cool features.

"This is awesome, you're the best Donnie!" She signed.

Donnie signed and said, "You're welcome, you're patched into our network, speed dial's been preprogrammed."

He smirked as Jude found out the number 1 was Leo. Her pale face burned and she laughed nervously. Jude opened her contacts and sent a text to April, telling her she has a new phone.

"Hey Jude the Dude it's time for Monkey Island 4!" Michelangelo called from the living room.

"See you later!" She signed and ran out.

* * *

After her trip to the doctors and some laundry, April finally texted back; **I know who has your old phone! He goes to my school! Do you still have his?**

Jude responded, **Yeah, when can I get it to him?**

 **We're studying in the park tonight, you're welcome to come by.**

 **Will do.**

She texted her sister, letting her know where she was off to and then slipped on her sneakers. The park was right around the corner and it didn't take her long to get there. April and the boy were swinging together. April stood when she approached.

"Casey, this is Jude, Jude this is Casey." The red head introduced.

They swapped phones and Casey smiled toothily, "Hey Jude." He winked.

Jude gave a half wave and rolled her eyes. These type of guys really got under her skin.

"Back off tiger, she has a boyfriend." April came in between the two.

Casey smirked, "It's alright, I gotta thing for red heads anyway."

April ignored his comment and explained that she was tutoring Casey and could use Jude's help. Jude agreed to assist as much as she could and the three sat down at the picnic table. April began drilling him on what he knew while Jude created a study guide.

"You don't talk much do you?" Casey asked after a while. The question was addressed to Jude but she didn't look up until she finished the paragraph she was on. The mute was getting used to showing the broken side of herself and willingly opened her mouth to show the boy her tongue. Casey's eyes widened, "Oh man, and I thought my mouth was messed up."

He grinned again, showing off his missing teeth. Jude smiled, appreciating the humor of the situation. She preferred to not make a big deal out of it. Perhaps this Casey Jones was more than he appeared to be.

He joked a bit more before April decided to call the study session over, Casey was much too distracted. April and Jude lived on the same part of town so Casey decided to walk them home.

"We didn't get much studying done." April mentioned.

Casey pushed his bike along the sidewalk, "Is studying all you do? You gotta learn to relax. Cut loose a bit."

"H-Hey! I cut loose!" April argued. "You have no idea the kind of crazy things I do."

Jude agreed with April, they definitely did not lead normal lives.

"What, like being a science Olympian?" Casey teased her.

April smirked, "You like pushing buttons, don't you Jones?"

As they passed an ally a thumping and hissing sound came from beside them. A figure stumbled towards the teens, "A-April!" It moaned.

Both April and Jude recognized the creature to be Donnie's mutated human, the pulverizer. April scowled and muttered, "Can't I go a month without some mutant attacking me?"

Casey stepped in front of the girls. April was skeptical of his courage and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Whatever that thing is, it's pure evil and completely cool looking. I'll handle this ladies." He smirked.

The pulverizer charged the teens and they scattered to the side. Casey looked for something to fight with by a dumpster and nearly succeeded before being thrown into it and rolled down the alley. When it stopped Casey jumped out with a pipe and began hitting trash at it.

He yelled, "Goongala!" As he smacked it with the pipe, but the pulverizer was too quick. It smacked Casey right back and sent him flying into the wall.

The pulverizer was about to attack Casey again but April threw her tessen at it, "Back off gruesome!"

She and Jude worked together attacking it out of the alley. Casey got up and joined in the fight. They held their own for a while before deciding to make a tactical retreat.

Casey grabbed his bike and exclaimed, "Get on!"

April jumped on the back while Jude got on the handlebars. Casey peddled as fast as he could but the mutant was faster. "Let's see him outrun this!" Casey exclaimed and threw his pipe at it.

The pipe hit the pulverizer center jar and it tumbled to the ground, getting hit by a truck in the process. They cheered as they got away successfully. Casey dropped Jude off first because she was closest.

"See ya, blondie." Casey winked at her again. Yet again Jude rolled her eyes but waved. As soon as they were out of sight Jude pulled out her old phone and texted Leo.

 **Any reason the pulverizer is after April?**

She ran up the fire escapes to the rooftops to see if the turtles were nearby. Seeing no mutants in sight Jude set up her chair and waited for Leo to reply.

 **Long story, got it covered. April safe?** Leo texted back.

 **Yeah, let me know if you need help.**

Leonardo didn't reply until later that night. He said, **Timothy's on ice. How'd the phone exchange go?**

 **Good, got my phone back! Obviously…I'm texting you from it.**

Leo sent another text, **Haha, well I'm glad you got it back. I miss you.**

Jude smiled as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she replied, **I miss you too Leo! I'll see you tomorrow fearless!**

 **Goodnight Jude.**


	17. Mikey Gets Shell Acne

_**WARNING: Some rated M suggestions in this chapter. Please do not read this story if you feel uncomfortable with a mature theme. More will come up soon. Otherwise enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ahh, this is exactly what the doctor ordered." April sighed as she sat in the massage chair.

She and Jude were getting pedicures much to the latter's excuses. Jude hated that kind of stuff. She sat on edge while a woman scrubbed her feet. While April enjoyed the sensation, Jude found it painful and irritating; though April was enjoying herself for once so Jude put up with it.

April groaned in pleasure while the massage chair worked its magic on her back. She was having her nails painted a dark purple while Jude picked a light blue.

After the spa, they went out for smoothies then to the park. Jude didn't bring up the guys until the park. She signed, "The turtles really miss you."

"I don't want to talk about them." She said.

"They really feel terrible about the accident. Donnie's doing all he can to make a retro-mutagen." She replied in sign.

April crossed her arms and turned away, pretending not to see.

Jude sighed and faced her, "Sorry." She signed.

April nodded and smiled slyly, "I will talk about one thing though…tell me about you and Leonardo."

The mute girl blushed and signed, "I really like him, and he's so understanding and sweet; super dorky in the best way. He also has this way of making me feel important, like I'm worth something. It's weird, in a good way."

"Aww that's so cute." April gushed. "So how far have you two gone?"

Jude furrowed her brows and looked at the red-head questioningly. April smirked, "How much have you done _romantically._ "

The blonde turned a shade of red that the red-head didn't think was possible. She shook her head and signed quickly, "We've just kissed! We're so young and I don't think we're ready for anything more…"

"Haha, I'm just teasing. Though your birthday is coming up and now that I think about it, so is the boys." April mused.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't think it." Jude joked.

April shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at her friend. "It's nothing."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jude signed, "Okay, tell me!"

"Oh it's just an idea for a birthday gift for Leo…"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay this is it for chapters for now, this one was really short! I love awkward sex talk, so much fun to write. I actually love writing anything that involves making the character's uncomfortable. I'm not sadistic or anything though. I think._**


	18. Target April O'Neil

"So when am I going to meet this boyfriend?" Mabel asked at the dinner table. Jude choked on her smoothie and spat it out, struggling for air.

Mabel laughed as Jude steadied herself and said, "Did I take you by surprise?"

Jude shook her head and signed, "He and his family are just shy- they have a skin condition."

Her older sister nodded, "Tell me about him then."

"He's the oldest of four adoptive brothers and he's kinda like the leader. He practices martial arts and is very sweet and caring." She signed.

"Ooh is he strong and protective?" Mabel gushed.

Jude signed, "Yes, but I quickly let him know I can take care of myself."

Mabel smirked and said, "Good! You are a strong independent woman, who don't need no man!"

The younger blonde giggled as the older blonde said, "What are you guys doing today?"

Jude explained, "They were adopted when they were really young so they really don't know their birthdays. Tonight they're celebrating their 16th birthday, I've got presents for all of them."

"Ooh, an older boy!" She smirked.

She rolled her eyes and signed, "By a few weeks, I turn 16 soon."

"Sixteen? Already? Shit I'm getting old." Mabel sighed, "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Jude shrugged and signed, "Let me think about it."

Down in the lair, Mikey was icing a triple layered cake. Leo sat anxiously waiting for Jude and Raph was beating up the punching bag. Donnie hadn't left his lab in several hours.

"She should be here by now, what's keeping her?" Leo worried.

Raphael snorted, "Chill Leo, she'll be here soon."

Michelangelo said, "She can't miss the m-day celebrations!"

Splinter entered the room, "Sixteen already? It's been a year since I allowed you all to go to the surface and I can honestly say how proud I am of all of you."

Donnie left his lab and smiled weakly at the compliment.

"Thank you father." Leonardo said.

Jude walked in with four bags in her arms.

"Moody Judy's here!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Jude!" Leo exclaimed, he ran up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What took you so long?" Raph barked, "I thought fearless was going to send a search party."

She set down the bags and signed, "Sorry, it took me a while to wrap these."

Donnie translated for her and Michelangelo exclaimed, "You got us presents?!"

Jude smiled widely and handed out the bags. Michelangelo ripped his open and revealed a limited edition of all five Monkey Island DVDs. He grinned, "Thanks Judey! I smell a movie marathon!"

Donatello opened his gift slowly, "And what does a movie marathon smell like, pray tell?"

"Popcorn, duh." Mikey stuck out his tongue.

In Donnie's bag there was a framed picture of April and him swinging in the park. Donnie became quiet as he looked at his gift. He smiled sadly and looked up at Jude, "This is perfect Jude, thank you so much."

Raphael opened his and grinned at his new X-men comics, "Totally rad Jude, thanks."

Leo was the last to open his, inside was a sketched portrait of his whole family and a small box. He smiled at the drawing then turned to the box, he picked up the black and white beaded bracelet and became faintly aware of the brief scent of Jasmine. He looked at Jude who lifted up her arm to reveal the same bracelet on her wrist. Leonardo slid on the bracelet and hugged her from the side, "Thank you Jude."

They ate cake and played games for a while before the Kraang communicator went off. The boys went on a mission while Jude trained with Splinter. Sensei promised that she could go on missions soon as long as she kept up with her training. After a brief workout the mute cleaned up the lair and waited for the boys to return.

When they did come back they brought an extra. April walked in next to Donatello and Jude ran to her with a hug.

April laughed, "Hey Jude."

She signed, "You're back!"

"It's hard to stay away from these guys." April smiled and put her arm around Donnie. She turned to him and thanked him for always being there. Sensing a tender moment, Jude turned away and jumped on Leo's shell. Leo held her up and dropped her on the couch. Jude laughed gleefully and smiled up at him.

Mikey and Raph decided to go skateboarding and left the lair.

"Wow, look at the time. Donnie could you walk me home?" April asked. Jude caught her eye and she winked. Jude sucked in her breath and tried to squash the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The two left and it was just Leonardo and Jude left. Splinter headed to bed early.

"I love the portrait and the bracelet Jude. I know exactly where I'm going to put it too, wanna see?" He led her to his room and hung it above his bed. Jude had never been in his room before and looked at how neat and clean it was. He has several photos of his family in his room and Japanese scrolls.

Jude took out her notebook and sat on his bed. She wrote, "Do you know Japanese?"

Leo nodded, "Splinter taught us, surprisingly only Mikey and I were really getting the hang of it. Donnie was good but he wasn't really interested and Raphael never really tried."

The blonde nodded and patted the bed next to her. Leo sat down and held her hand. She thought about what April told her and felt her stomach flutter again. _Let's just see how things go…_

Leonardo looked down at her lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her. The blonde closed the gap between the two and slowly moved her mouth with his. In time she put her arms on his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her in close and their chests touched gently.

Jude moved her lips a bit faster and Leonardo followed suit, she inched closer to him; practically sitting on his lap. The two broke for air and gazed into each other's eyes. Leonardo kissed her feverishly again and pulled her all the way on his lap, flush against his chest. Jude's kissing became rougher as the butterflies turned to heat pooling in her abdomen. The blue-clad leader's chest was tightening in a familiar way, he worried for what he may do but didn't stop. Suddenly Jude's teeth grazed his lips and bit slightly; the turtle accidentally released the tension in his chest and let out the guttural moan like rumble.

Jude jumped back and signed quickly. Leonardo was humiliated, his face reddening to a dark purple. He spoke feverishly, "I-I don't know what you're saying…"

She grabbed her notepad and wrote, "Did I hurt you?!"

Leo almost laughed, "No-No, that was um-it's called a churr it uh- happens when we're feeling…um _aroused_."

Jude opened her mouth in an 'o' shape and nodded, she recognized the embarrassment in her boyfriends face and approached him. She lifted up his hand and placed it over her heart. At first Leo was confused but eventually realized what she was doing. Her heart was beating extremely fast.

"You too…?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

He lay back in bed with Jude along side of him. Together they relaxed and chatted about random things. Finally before Jude fell into a deep sleep she could hear Leo mumble, "Best mutation day ever."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I love how awkward those two are. It's almost cringe worthy. The first time is always weird, no matter who you're with. Just to remind you, this story is rated M. There will be sexual themes in the near future!**_


	19. Slash and Destroy

_**A/N: I posted another chapter because this one is so short. If you like this story please review. I've got almost no feedback and I really want to know what I can do to improve!**_

* * *

Jude panted heavily as she finished a set of katas after two hours of training. Sensei said, "I commend you Jude. You're a very dedicated and talented young woman."

She bowed and thanked him in sign.

"I think it would be wise to allow you to train with my sons, they all have been training for years and each adapted a different sense of ninjutsu. It would be beneficial for you to learn from them and maybe them from you." Splinter explained. "Where do you box?"

Jude signed her answer and added, "Coach Jim has been very influential in my life."

"Coach Jim? James Simmons?" Splinter asked curiously.

She nodded with a confused expression, "How did you know?"

"James and I used to be very close friends when I was human." Splinter explained. "He is a great man, what a coincidence that he'd be the one to train you."

"Where does he think you are now?"She signed.

He said, "I do not know. For all intense purposes, after I mutated, I disappeared."

"You should see him; he wouldn't care what you look like."

Sensei breathed in and out slowly, "Too dangerous, it's risky to let outsiders know we exist."

Jude thought of her sister and how she wanted to meet Leo someday. Her heart fell at her two families never being able to meet.

"What if I talk to him for you?" She signed.

"No!" Sensei exclaimed. Jude went rigid, "You are forbidden to tell anyone about us!"

Jude nodded feverishly and bowed apologetically before fleeing the dojo. Splinter sighed regretfully and turned back to his room. He hadn't meant to snap at her but his old life creeping back in on him had him on edge. Learning Karai was actually Miwa then finding out James was still around…made him really miss his human life.

Jude walked into the den in time to see the boys return severely injured. Mikey and Donnie were in the worst shape. She rushed to get ice and the first aid kit. Leonardo answered the question she had been wondering, "Raph's turtle Spike was mutated and attacked us."

She helped tend to the boy's wounds and sat with Raph. She spoke to him in sign.

"I bet that means, sorry." He said. Jude nodded. Raphael shrugged and said, "I'll be fine."

She leaned her head on his shoulder comfortingly. Raph wrapped her arm around her and they sat there contently. Behind them, blue eyes blazed in jealousy.


	20. The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones

"My sons, you are truly becoming impressive warriors. But to grow as a team, you must know each other's strengths and weaknesses." Sensei encircled the four turtles. Jude sat by the tree and watched with anticipation. "This competition is a free for all. Last turtle standing wins, hajime!"

Raphael immediately goes after Donnie who is seeing spots from being burped on by Michelangelo. He kicks him in the back and Donnie falls flat on his face. "Sorry Donnie it's a ninja eat ninja world."

Behind him Michelangelo was laughing but when Raph turned to him, he stopped. Mikey dodged Raph's attack and Leo attacked Raph.

Raphael exclaimed, "What the hell Leo? I was going for Mikey."

"What part of last turtle standing don't you understand?" Leonardo pushed Raphael back and Michelangelo jumped out of the way. While he was walking backwards Leonardo kicked Michelangelo's feet out from under him, sending him to the floor.

"Aw man!"

"Distraction, misdirection. Powerful weapons in a ninjas arsenal." Splinter noted.

Raphael and Leonardo circled each other. Jude imagined this is how most of their spars went.

"Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight." Raph smirked.

Leo taunted him, "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face… permanently." He winked at Jude.

Raphael growled and punched with his sai. Leo evaded and blocked his sais with his katana. This went back and forth until Raph managed to get one of Leo's blades flying across the room. Leo took the offense and attacked him with one sword. Swinging ferociously he had raph on the run and sent his sai spiraling out of his hand. Raph ran to retrieve it and ran around the tree. Leo came at him knee first using the tree as leverage and knocked Raph right in the jaw, Raphael fell to the ground.

"Welp, Leo won it this time." Donnie noted.

Leo picked up his fallen katana and sat before Master Splinter. Raphael growled as he got to his feet and dashed for Leo, Leo turned slightly before Raphael pummeled him into the ground. Jude stood up and pulled Raph off of him while his brothers got Leo away.

"Raph! What are you doing?!" Donnie exclaimed at him.

Jude watched as regret formed on his face. He said, "I'm-I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident! Seriously!"

Leo got back up and asked sarcastically, "Did you guys get the number of that bus?"

Splinter approached the hot-headed turtle, "We have spoken about this time and again Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally, it clouds your judgment. You need to control it, lest it controls you."

"But sensei, I wasn't angry! I was just…determined to win!" Raph replied. The brothers looked to each other in disbelief. "What?! I said I wasn't angry!"

He panted and scowled as his brothers gave him disapproving stares. Raph threw his sais to the ground and ran out of the lair. After making sure Leo was okay, Jude grabbed her backpack and ran after him. Leo watched her leave enviously.

Jude followed Raph to the rooftops where he was ranting to himself.

"This always happens. I'm fine until those guys push my buttons. It's not like I was trying to hurt Leo."

She put her hand on his shoulder and sat next to him.

"Not in the mood Jude." Raphael scowled.

She took out her notepad and wrote, "That's why I'm here. You shouldn't be alone."

"Maybe I'm better off alone, they just don't get it." He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"They're your family, they don't have to get it. They just want to see you succeed." Jude wrote. "You're anger holds you back."

"Maybe." He agreed. Jude put her head on his shoulder and Raph wrapped his arm around her, "You know you're a part of the family too right? You're like the sister I never wanted."

He held her around the neck and gave her a noogie. She laughed and hit his shell to get him to let go.

She wrote, "To family?" And held out her fist.

"To family." They fist pounded.

Fighting noises could be heard below and the two went to check it out. A man with a spray painted hockey mask and hockey gear was fighting some purple dragons. The dragons were pleading mercy but the vigilante wouldn't let up.

"He's outta control!" Raph exclaimed, "Lets go!"

Raph jumped to the ground while Jude jumped from fire escape to fire escape until she hit the ground. The vigilante continued his beat down until Raph used his skill to take away his weapons.

"What?" He pulled out a bat and exclaimed, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Raph stepped out of the shadows.

"Another mutant?" The vigilante exclaimed.

Raph taunted him, "Got a problem with that?"

"Wait, what are you some kind of turtle ninja." He laughed. Jude could see Raphael getting angry. As the vigilante laughed, the purple dragons scampered away. "Hey, you filthy scum I'm not done with you!"

Raphael grabbed his shoulder and said, "Let me handle this."

"Outta my way." He shoved the mutant.

Raphael looked to the side then quoted Master Splinter, "Y'know anger is a dangerous ally, why don't you cool off for a while." He shoved him back.

"You know what Lizard I'm done with you! Goongalaaaaa!"

Jude stuck out her foot and as he fell she stepped into the light. "You're going to pay for that…Jude?"

Jude's eyes widened when she heard her name but stuck up her fists anyway. Raphael exclaimed, "I got this Jude, you hang back."

"Why are you with this freak?!" He exclaimed and swung for raph. Raph dodged and punched him to the side. The vigilante swung again as the red masked turtle continued to block and dodge.

Jude jumped in and threw in an uppercut to his jaw. He went flying back as she shook her head, _They are not freaks!_

"Jude, I told you I got this!"

She crossed her arms and let Raphael take over. Raphael and the vigilante sparred back and forth for a while before they took to the streets. Jude rolled her eyes and went back up on the building. She drew a picture of the vigilante while she was waiting. Raphael returned and she smacked him on the head.

He grinned and pushed her away.

They said their goodnights and went separate ways, it was late and Mabel was expecting Jude home tonight.

* * *

The next day April and Jude were sparring against each other, leaving Jude victorious. Splinter watched thoughtfully and noticed how alike she and Raphael fought. She was majorly offensive, rarely taking a defensive position, choosing to be hit instead of evading.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted.

They sat before their Sensei and bowed.

"Good job you two. April your skills have improved greatly, though I'd like to see you attempt to take the offense once in a while, especially because Jude does not block or evade. Jude we need to work on your defensive ability, right now taking a hit is not too bad but when you're against a real enemy, their hits are not too forgiving."

"Yes Sensei." April said while Jude nodded.

They walked out of the dojo and into the den. There was quite a bit of noise coming from there and they were interested in seeing what the commotion was about.

"Casey?!" April exclaimed.

The vigilante from the other night was none other than Casey Jones who was struggling to escape. Casey jumped out of the turtles grasp and exclaimed, "You know these guys?"

While the boys exclaimed, "You know this guy?"

"Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" April exclaimed. Jude approached the group and leaned against Leonardo. "Casey, what are you doing here?"

Casey exclaimed, "A better question is, how do you know these freaks?!"

Jude took a step forward and growled at Casey, he took a step back and glared at her.

"These are the other friends I told you about." April explained.

"Wait so they're not the bad guys?" Casey asked.

"No way!" April sighed, "Casey Jones, meet Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and the one and only Raphael."

"They're all Italian?"

"No, I named them all after my favorite painters and sculptors of the Italian renaissance." Splinter explained.

Casey screamed at Splinter and fainted. April coaxed him awake and explained, "This is master Splinter Casey. He's cool."

Splinter said, "You do not have to fear me my friend, rest assured I do not bite."

"He's a giant t-t-talking rat?"

Raphael laughed, "Big bad vigilante is afraid of rats!"

Michelangelo held a cockroach to Raphael's face and he freaked out, "Haha just like you and cockroaches!"

Suddenly April clutched her head and exclaimed, "We're not alone!"

Footbots jumped in and attacked them. Jude focused her attention on one at a time and took out as many as she could. Raph and Casey went after the footbots who had the location of the lair while the rest of the team took care of the bots in front of them.

April and Jude worked together taking down the bots. Jude would corner them with her fists and then let April take over to slice the bots into little pieces using her tessens. Once the footbots had been defeated they wondered where Raph and Casey had gone off to.

They entered the lair just then complimenting each other on how awesome the fight was.

"So are you guys like best friends forever now?" Mikey asked sarcastically.

Splinter approached the two, "I see you have found a new ally, Raphael."

"Yeah Casey's cool."

"Thank you for helping my family." Splinter said to Casey.

Casey came out from behind Raph and replied, "No problem rat dude. Wasn't a bad warm up, but now it's time to clean the scum off the streets."

Raph pushed Casey and exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

They head butted each other and exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Donnie panicked, "Great, you know what this means right? Now we have…two Raphaels!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I liked this chapter. I really like Raphael and I see a lot of similarities between my OC and him. So I loved writing the sister/brother scene. I might put up another chapter tonight. Maybe I'll wait. Maybe if I get some reviews I'll put up two more *wink* *wink***_


	21. The Kraang Conspiracy

"Woohoo!"

"Oh yeah!"

The hamato clan was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Jude was having the time of her life, free running was her favorite thing to do and she finally wanted to show up the turtles. April on the other side was struggling to keep up.

"C'mon April, this is just the warm up!" Mikey exclaimed. They stopped running and gathered around April.

"The warm up?!" April questioned. "For two hours?"

Leo grinned and said gleefully, "That's what ninjas do! Trainings sometimes last four, five hours at a time! Awesome right?"

Judging by April's face, Jude could tell that she did not think it was awesome.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna puke. What about a real mission?" She asked.

"It took 15 years of training before master splinter let us go on a real mission." Raph explained."You got a long way to go sister."

"Maybe we should take her on more missions Leo." Donnie suggested.

Michelangelo said, "And Jude too! The best training they can have is hanging with the ninjas!"

"Uh-uh no way, it's too dangerous." Leo explained. Jude rolled her eyes and was surprised to hear Raph agree with Leo.

"What if something happened to them?"

April clutched her head in pain and exclaimed, "Ow! My head!"

When the pain stopped she glanced around, "Guys I think someone's watching us, right over there!"

She pointed to a figure in the distance. "Get him!"

The guy ran off but the ninja team followed him discreetly. Sneaking into the apartment he went into, they waited. Inside there were a ton of pictures of them. All of them even April and Jude, there were also pictures of the Kraang.

"What's with all the creeptastic pictures?" April commented.

Leo saw a newspaper clipping with a picture of Jude in a hospital bed. The title read, **Daughter attacked by Father!** Discreetly he snagged the article and hid it away for later.

Raphael dragged the man responsible out from behind the door and held his sai up to his neck. The man was older, wearing a brown suit and a hat, "Don't hurt me, I'm a friend!"

"Stalker's more like it." Raphael snarled.

"After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking ninja turtle, Jude Mcman and April O'neil herself." He awed and tried to approach April.

Leo jumped in front of him and yelled, "You better start talking pal! What's with the photos? Who are you?"

"The name's Kurtzman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year, and then I discovered something much bigger. The Kraang."

He explained the history of the Kraang and how they existed for thousands of years. Kurtzman held up a picture of April as a baby, "Your mother was taken by the Kraang before you were born. Then she was experimented on."

"My mom?"

"That's why you're so special April. Your DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension." He explained.

Kraang burst through the room and Kurtzman yelled, "They found me! I don't know how but they found me!"

They began shooting in the room while the ninjas attacked them back. Jude stayed back with Kurtzman, protecting him from laser blasts.

"Retreat!" Donnie exclaimed as more Kraang droids entered the room. They tried to pull Kurtzman along but he struggled, claiming he must have his notebook. The lasers backed him up out the window, but Michelangelo caught him before he hit the ground. The rest of the ninjas jumped out the window and ran down the alley.

A truck blocked the exit and opened up, revealing a new kraang machine with lasers.

Dodging the lasers as much as possible they attacked the kraang. Jude was hit in the shoulder by a laser, burning the skin. She grimaced and ground her teeth, _Master Splinter's right. There are just some hits I shouldn't take._

They ran into a different alley and found the shell raiser. With everyone inside, they ran over the kraang machine.

"Here's the plan, you infiltrate TCRI, then wipe out all the data the kraang have on April's DNA." Kurtzman began.

"Infiltrate TCRI?" April asked. "I thought you guys blew that place up?"

It turned out the Kraang were great at fixing buildings, because TCRI was back to normal.

Leo whispered, "We break in, erase April's DNA codes and get out. Infiltration only."

"Let's do this." Said April.

"Great you, Kurtzman and Jude stay outside on lookout. April, can you tie up Jude's wound?"

April bristled as she worked and Kurtzman agreed. Jude expected this to happen and just crossed her arms. After the boys left, April turned to Jude, "You're not going to actually listen to him are you?"

"He is the leader." Jude signed.

"He needs to give us a chance." April growled. "I'm going, you coming or not?"

Jude tagged along making sure April didn't get herself killed. Kurtzman disapproved but wished them luck. They jumped inside shortly after the boys, landing in the middle of them.

"April? Jude? What are you doing here?"

April answered, "I told you I'm tired of staying on the sidelines!"

"Fine." Leo scowled, "Just be quiet, stay close and do not let Mikey touch anything!"

The charging Kraang droids around them began making beeping noises.

"It wasn't me!" Mikey exclaimed.

Donnie said, "I think they're done charging!"

They ran out of the room and into an elevator. Leo used the card given to him by Kurtzman to get the elevator to work. They awkwardly waited, listening to awful elevator music, while it went up the floors. Raphael became quickly annoyed and said, "This music is making my ears bleed."

They reached the floor and snuck out quietly. Above them dozens of kraang floated with a vision of Kraang prime. April listened in on their conversation and told them what they were saying, "They're talking about invasion."

April gasped and the Kraang realized they were there.

Jude took out one of the Kraang droids with a gun and picked it up. She quickly figured out how to use it and began shooting the kraang. She was surprised at how accurate her shot was, having never held a gun in her life.

"Help!" April cried.

The boys went after April as Jude took out the remaining Kraang in the room. She grabbed another gun and ran after the boys and April. She found the boys in a creepy room with April clones. Donnie was deleting April's DNA from the Kraang system when more Kraang droids came in. Jude focused on the droids while the boys took out the giant April clone. Raphael went off to rescue April.

When April returned an alarm went off. Mikey screamed, "Let's get out of here!"

A door opened revealing hundreds of April clones. April pushed them away but then got pulled in. All the April's claimed to be the real one; none of the ninjas could tell which was true.

The real April was the one attack the clones with her tessen. They took out the remaining clones and escaped TCRI. Kurtzman was waiting for them and welcomed them into his van. They discussed their win and April's surprising ability.

"I have no clue what I did." She explained. "I was freaking out, and then, ZAP the Kraang were toast."

Kurtzman dropped them off at Jude's apartment. Jude didn't even question how he knew where she lived. Jude said her goodbyes and headed in for the night while the boys and April went back to the lair.

Once in the lair Leonardo pulled out the news clipping on Jude and read through it.

 **Daughter attacked by own Father!**

 **Just last night Jude Mcman (9) was hospitalized after being attacked by her own father. Jack Mcman had been an alcoholic most of his life and took out his anger on his two daughters and wife. He heavily drank last Tuesday and beat up his eldest daughter, giving her a broken arm and cutting out the tongue of his youngest daughter. Luckily the police were already on their way and paramedics stopped the bleeding. Both girls are resting at NYC Metro Hospital and their father is in custody of the police awaiting charges. Jack Mcman's wife, Laurie, fled the scene before the police arrived.**

Leonardo was horrified but what he read. " _Her own father?!"_


	22. Fungus Humongus

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Leonardo asked Jude.

Jude scribbled her answer on her notepad and showed it to him, **"** I told you I'm fine Leo, besides; it's daylight."

Leonardo kissed her goodbye and Jude went off through the sewers alone. Despite having turned down her boyfriends offer, she really could've used him in that moment. She turned a corner and noticed this eerie glow coming from one of the tunnels. It made her hair stand on edge and sent a creepy vibe her way. Jude turned the other way and ran into something.

Automatically getting into an offensive stance she stared down her attacker.

"Jude, it's just us!" April exclaimed. Casey and April stood in front of Jude as she relaxed and laughed sheepishly. "Heading out?"

Jude nodded and walked up to them.

Casey groaned, "The smell is disgusting down here, how can you guys stand it?"

April laughed, "I had to live down here for weeks, you get used to it."

She sniffed the air and paused, "Uhg, actually something does smell really weird, like moldy cheese and puke."

Jude didn't notice any different smell but didn't have time to ponder it. A maintenance man came running down the tunnel, "Squirrel! Giant mutant squirrel!"

The three teens ran after him but lost him at the next turn. April and Jude looked in an old pipe while Casey moved forward.

"Something's not right…" April murmured.

Suddenly, from deep within a tunnel pipe, spores surrounded the girls and blocked their airways. They coughed and wheezed, trying to get away from the smell. When they both came to, they came face to face with their worst nightmares.

* * *

Casey ran into the lair where the boys were watching tv. "Guys! April. Jude. Sewers, hurry!"

The boys stood up and Raph asked, "Casey, what's wrong?"

"Are the footbots back?" Leo asked.

"No- we were on our way here and we ran into Jude. Next thing I know the girls are acting freaked out, then run off. They're gone!" Casey explained.

Donnie and Leo stepped forward, "You just lost April/Jude?"

Mikey tried to calm the two down but managed to rile both of them up. They followed Casey deep into the sewer to look for the girls. After hearing a strange sound, Casey looked in a drain pipe and then screamed.

"Casey what is it?" Leonardo exclaimed.

"I-I saw it man. The-The demon rat!" He stuttered.

"The demon rat?" Raph mocked him. Casey whimpered as he stared down the hall, suddenly he screamed again and began swinging his hockey stick at the ground.

"Get 'em off me!" He screamed over and over.

Donnie and Raphael grabbed Casey together and held him back. Casey shook and calmed down before he collapsed on the ground. He whimpered pitifully while muttering about rats.

April's scream rang through the tunnels. Donatello exclaimed, "April!" Then ran towards the sound. Raph grabbed Casey and they followed Donnie to where he was attempting to comfort April.

"Hold up, what's that sound?"

They looked the other direction and saw a mushroom roll towards them.

"What is that?" Raph exclaimed.

"It's a mushroom! With feet! Aw it's so cute!" Mikey said gleefully. He bent down to get a better look but then it leapt on his face and held on. Michelangelo screamed and ripped it off. The mushroom rolled around trying to escape but Raphael attacked it, getting sprayed in the process.

April screamed bats, Casey screamed rats and Mikey screamed, "What is going on here?!"

Leo stood up from where he tripped and asked, "Raphael, are you okay?"

Groggily, Raph got to his feet and gasped, "No it's you! Anybody but you! Keep away from me!"

"Raph, take it easy man." Leonardo tried to calm him down.

"That's it, if you won't stay away, I'll splatter you!" Raph growled and attacked his brother.

Leo ducked and exclaimed, "Raph, what's wrong with you?"

Mikey squealed, "Donnie? Explanation please?"

"Wish I knew!"

Raph got back to his feet and pulled out his sais, "You're not getting' me roach! I smashed you once, I'll smash you again!"

"Roach?"

Raphael swung at Leo who dodged easily. Michelangelo jumped in and hit him over the head. He apologized to him and exclaimed, "You're outta control!"

"Take it easy bro," Donnie said quietly, "We're not going to hurt you Raph."

Raphael kicked him back against the wall then Mikey wrapped him in his chains. "Come on Dude! Stop it! Calm down! Breathe with me!"

April continued screaming about bats while Raph screamed about cockroaches; the rest of the boys had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Donnie had it, "Fungus! Whatever is happening to Raph is happening to April, Casey and probably Jude. It's like- they're experiencing their worst fears and I think I know why!"

Leo worried about Jude; " _Where is she? If she's experiencing her worst fear…what is she seeing?"_

* * *

"Stupid bitch!" Jude heard. She squeezed her eyes hard and wrapped her arms around her knees, trembling quietly. "Where are you!?"

She opened her eyes slightly and the bloodshot eyes of her father stared back at her, "There you are!"

Jude was paralyzed with fear and covered her mouth in terror. In one hand he held a liquor bottle and in the other was a knife from the kitchen. He swung the bottle over his head then back towards her. Jude jumped slightly then scrambled away as the glass bottle smashed against the wall behind her.

"You know better than to hide from me!" He stumbled towards her crawling body. "Where is she?!"

She got back to her feet and sprinted down the hall; she turned a corner and froze when her father stood in front of her. "Where is your mother?!"

He stood before her; big and intimidating, waving that knife like it was an American flag. He had another liquor bottle in his hand and took a big gulp from it. He belched loudly then threw the bottle at her. Jude fell to the floor to dodge the bottle and cried pitifully. Her father bent down to her level and snarled, "Where is your mother?! She with another man?! Huh?"

Jude could feel his warm breath on her neck, and closed her eyes again; he was right over her. Jude shook her head fearfully and covered her mouth.

"Liar! You're a damn liar!" He screamed. The mute girl trembled as tears rolled down her face, she refused to removed her hands from her mouth because she knew what was going to happen, "You gunna tell lies, I won't let you say nothin' again!"

The sensation of blood filling her mouth overwhelmed her. She put down her hand, opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

"Your spores won't work on me! I face my fear everyday!" Leonardo exclaimed.

A scream ripped through the sewers.

"Jude!" Leonardo exclaimed.

The giant mutant mushroom leader narrowed his giant eye and cackled. A new fear appeared before the leader. Jude was sitting on Raphael's lap and feeling his arm muscles.

"Jude?" Leo asked uncertainly.

Jude grinned at him then turned back to his brother and kissed him. Raphael wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"No stop!" Leonardo yelled. He blinked his eyes repeatedly and the two disappeared.

"I'm so glad Leo's not here to see this." Donnie said from behind him. He spun around and saw Jude hanging off of Donnie. Leo's younger brother also had his arm around her but his hand was somewhere that it should not have been.

"Donnie!" He screamed.

"Like this Judie-booty."

He spun around again and saw Michelangelo sitting with Jude on his lap playing a video game. He was showing her how to play while kissing her earlobes. Jude giggled and eyed Leo with a coy smile.

Leonardo didn't know which was worse, he kept turning from Raph and Jude kissing to Donnie feeling her up to Mikey and Jude together.

"I-I-."

Another scream pierced his ears. It was Jude, the real Jude, the real Jude who would never cheat on him.

"This isn't real!" He shouted, "Jude would never cheat on me!"

He pointed his sword at the giant mutant mushroom. The light reflected off of his katana and the beast growled.

Leo said, "So that's your fear, sunlight!"

He jumped to the top and using his swords he reflected the sunlight all around the cavern. As he fell the mushrooms were reduced to shrivel up husks and ceased to exist. Leo hit the ground and grinned triumphantly as his vision went black.

* * *

Raphael helped Leonardo backed to the lair, inside he saw his brothers, Casey and April.

"Jude?" He wondered aloud.

"She's with Master Splinter." Donnie explained, "She came back right before you two did."

April added softly, "Her eyes were really red, I think she might have been crying. I've never seen her cry before."

Leonardo shrugged Raphael off and headed to the dojo where he saw Jude hitting a punching bag. He noticed her hands were already red and raw, too much more and she'd be bleeding.

"Jude stop!" Leo exclaimed, "You're hurting yourself."

When she didn't stop, Leo approached her before being stopped by Sensei.

"Leave her be Leonardo." He said. "This is just something she needs to work through."

"But-." He argued.

"Come, tell me what happened."

* * *

Leo sat with Jude in his room, they were playing cards together when he brought it up.

"I think I know what you saw." Leo said quietly.

Jude froze and slowly looked up at her boyfriend. His face was solemn and apologetic as he handed her a news clipping he had. "It was your father, wasn't it?"

Jude eyed the article about the attack and nodded distantly. She looked back at Leo and raised her brows, shaking the news article.

"I took it from Kurtzman." Leonardo said sheepishly. She nodded again and grabbed her notebook.

"You could've just asked me. I would've told you."

"I know- I just… didn't want to bring any painful memories up." He explained. "I like you a lot Jude. I didn't want to cause you any pain."

Jude blushed at his words and smiled gratefully. She wrote, "Thank you Leo."

The two put away the cards and cuddled up to each other on Leo's bed. Jude gave him the full story on how her mother was cheating on her father and she covered for her. Jude's father was a heavy drinker and cut out her tongue after she lied to him. Leonardo thanked her for sharing her story with him. He stroked her wispy blonde hair until she fell asleep. Leo, on the other hand, was plagued by the events of the day. His fear dancing across his imagination. Finally he looked at Jude and whispered, "She'd never cheat." And then fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah, young love, to be that naive again would be my worse nightmare. Sounds like someone has a little growing up to do...Leo. On the other hand possessive Leo is so hot I can barely stand it. xD**_

 _ **Welp. That's it for this chapter. Leave a review? Please ;)**_


	23. Metalhead Rewired

"Is she here yet?"

"Shh! She's coming!"

"Oh that's weird, why're all the lights off?" April said loudly. Jude had to stifle her laughs and prepare her face before the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" The lair was illuminated and the boys jumped out of their hiding places. The lair was decked out in streamers and balloons, a cake sat in the kitchen and presents were strewn all over the couch. Jude opened her mouth slightly and raised her hands to her face in what she hoped looked like surprise. She had heard about the party from Mikey who made her pinky promise not to tell everyone she knew.

"Happy Birthday!" Donnie was the first to hug her; followed by Michelangelo hugging them both.

Raphael fist bumped her and said, "Happy Birthday man."

Leo was the last to approach her and said, "Happy Birthday Jude." He gave her a modest kiss on the cheek and held onto her hand.

"Okay, okay…I know presents are usually last but I really wanna give Jude mine sooo…" April beamed.

Mikey cheered, "Present time!"

Leo pulled her over to the bean bag chair where she sat and was given the gift from April first. Opening slowly to gather anticipation she revealed a cute t-shirt that said 'talk to the hand'. Jude sniggered and showed them.

"Get it?" April laughed; Mikey and Casey shook their heads while the rest of them giggled.

Jude moved onto the next which was Casey's gift. She opened the box and crinkled her brow at the mixed fabrics inside. She pulled out a blue and white striped lacey one and realized what they were. Dropping the panties and slamming the lid on it, her face turned bright red.

"Casey!" April scolded him.

He grinned his wolfish gap toothed smile and looked to Leonardo, "Don't worry, they're all in your color."

Leonardo connected the dots and his face changed colors as well.

"What was it?!" Mikey cried.

"Nothing." Raphael and Donatello replied in unison, rolling their eyes at their human friend.

Jude quickly grabbed a random present and opened it.

Michelangelo exclaimed, "Ooh this one's from me!"

Inside the bag was a book of blender recipes. She flipped through the pages and smiled gratefully.

"Now you won't have to just have protein shakes! You can have all sorts of shakes and smoothies!" Mikey chimed.

The boys marveled at what Michelangelo was able to come up with. Donatello said, "That's surprisingly very thoughtful! Speaking of thoughtful- open mine!"

Jude opened the small box and held her old Tphone in confusion. She returned it to Donnie when Casey returned hers. Donnie smirked and said, "I custom made this model for you, it has all of the features of a phone patched into our network and press the center button."

She did as she was told and a type screen came up. Donnie whispered something in her ear and she nodded, and then looked back at the phone in confusion. She typed on the phone and hit send. Suddenly her phone spoke in a woman's voice, "What do you mean?"

Realization came over the girl's face and she typed some more, "That's what I said!"

She typed and sent more, "Wow! I can talk!"

"Kinda!"

The teens watched as the mute girl's face lit up at the possibility of conversing normally.

"Open mine next." Raphael grunted.

She set the Tphone aside and opened Raphael's red gift, inside was new drawing supplies; a sketchbook, charcoals and chalk pastels. Jude looked over each item with excitement and smiled gratefully at Raph. Said turtle avoided eye contact and nodded.

The last present was from Leonardo. He handed her the blue box and she opened it slowly, revealing a beautiful pair of kodachi swords. There was a Japanese symbol carved into both of the blades.

"Wait, isn't that-?"

"These belonged to Tang-shen, Splinter's wife. Splinter gave me permission to give them to you." Leo explained softly.

The lair became quiet as Jude looked over the beautiful weapons.

Casey was the one to break the silence, "Yo, what does the funky writing say?"

"It's the Japanese kanji for family." Leonardo answered.

"Awwwe!" Mikey and April cooed. Jude put down the kodachi and jumped onto Leo who caught her in surprise. Jude hugged him and gave the turtle a peck on the cheek. Mikey and April once again cooed, "AWEE!"

She jumped down and grabbed her Tphone, she typed, "Thanks everyone. You guys are the best."

"But that's not all Judie-woodie! We've got games!" Mikey exclaimed. "We've got cake! Annnd we got MUSIC!"

He pressed play on the boom box and jumped around as the music played.

"Let's play twister."April suggested.

"Yeah!" Donnie and Casey answered simultaneously.

"Oh you don't want to play twister with the ninjas, April." Leo boasted.

April raised her brow and smirked, "Who do you think you're talking to?!"

Jude laughed while Raphael rolled his eyes, nevertheless the seven teens played party games until late into the night. They sang happy birthday and ate birthday cake and ice cream.

* * *

It was nearing 2 in the morning when Jude's eyes began to feel really heavy. April must've been feeling the same thing because she turned to Casey and said, "We should probably go back to the surface."

Casey nodded in agreement and Donnie exclaimed, "I'll make sure you two get home safely!"

Donnie and Casey argued while they were leaving the lair, April waved and walked behind them.

"We should probably go get master Splinter." Raph said to Mikey.

"Oh yeah, where has he been?" Jude typed.

"Dad didn't want his meditation to be disturbed so he's deep in the sewers. He told us to come get him when the party was over." Mikey explained. "Ninja got his meditation on!"

Raph hit Mikey over the head and dragged him out of the lair, "Shut up you moron."

"Waahh, don't let 'im take me!" Mikey cried.

Jude stifled her giggle and turned to Leo who was staring at her. Just his gaze caused heat to rise to her cheeks. His electric blue eyes melted her like chocolate. For the first time in a while, she felt small and helpless, though in a good way. The strength he pulled away from her, she received back from him.

Leonardo walked over to her slowly, Jude was no longer tired, and her heart beat feverishly in her chest. He took her hand gently and pressed the back of her hand to his lips. Afterwards he pulled her up and they stood chest to chest. Jude's head reached to his mouth level so the young blonde hand to stand on her tip toes to kiss him again.

Leonardo kissed back with force. It surprised Jude at first but she followed his lead and returned the passion. Leo placed his hands on her hips while Jude wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the tails of his mask in the process.

Jude smiled into the kiss as an idea struck her; she waited for the right moment then grazed her teeth softly against his lips. Leo gasped slightly as she began her fearsome attack on his mouth. She bit his bottom lip and pulled on it teasingly while dragging her nails softly, down the sides of his neck. She moved her lips and kissed the side of his mouth and then his cheek; trailing down to his neck and collarbone.

Leo struggled to keep his composure. His hormones were going crazy, every muscle in his body wanted to jump at Jude and ravish her completely. His chest tightened and tightened, it wasn't until she began biting his collarbone that he realized what she was doing. _"Oh…she's doing this on purpose, she wants me to-."_

She sucked on the spot she was biting and Leonardo finally let out a low _churr._ Jude released her boyfriend and smirked up at him. He flushed slightly and then smirked in return, "My turn."

He pushed her back where she met a wall; Leo's mouth attacked her with small nips and soft bites. His fingers rubbed her hips tenderly and his plastron pressed gently against her chest. Jude's breath caught in her throat but she was determined not to let him win. Leo could tell he was getting to her but the stubborn girl was holding out.

Leo grabbed her waist tighter and began trailing kisses down her neck. He bit down gently in the crook of her neck and licked his way to her collarbone. One of his hands traveled to her back side and squeezed. Jude gasped and moaned in defeat.

While Leonardo was triumphant, Jude's heart was pounding in her ears and she felt a heat in her womanhood that she had never felt before. She looked into Leo's eyes with hunger. Leonardo understood quickly what was happening and hesitated slightly when Jude dragged him into his room.

"Jude- I-I-uh." He stuttered. She pushed him onto his bed and crawled over the ninja, placing soft kisses all over his plastron. She leaned her chest into his and continued kissing his lips. Between kisses Leo attempted to speak, "Jude- Are- Are- you- sure? Do- you- really want to do this?"

Jude wanted to reply how much she wanted to do this but had to settle with nodding her head. She looked to him questioningly. _"Does he not want this…?"_

As if reading her mind Leonardo said, "Of course I want this too…but is this really the right time?"

She shrugged and blinked softly, her blue eyes swollen with emotion. It really felt like the right time.

"Pizza time!" Exclaimed Mikey from the kitchen.

Leo pushed Jude off of him in surprise, she fell to the floor and he helped her up.

"Sorry Jude." He whispered.

She looked at him questioningly.

"We gotta sneak you out of here…they're going to know- what we were doing." Leo explained.

Jude didn't believe him and shook her head. _"I go into his room all the time, what's different now?"_

Leo's face was distraught, he really didn't want to explain this but it didn't seem like he would have a choice. He said, "It's the smell…animals have really enhanced senses- trust me they'll know."

Suddenly footsteps approached the room and Raphael froze in front of the door. He sniffed the air and recognized the situation. The red banded ninja turtle rolled his eyes and called sensei into the dojo, suggested late night sparring with Mikey. He agreed and commended Raphael for his dedication.

Mikey whined, "I don't wannaaaaa."

"Oh shut up and do it knuckle head." Raphael grumbled and led Mikey away.

Leonardo sighed with relief, "I owe him big time."

The two snuck into the living room, gathered up her things and out of the lair. Leo dropped her off at her fire escape window.

"Happy Birthday Jude." He said and hugged her.

Jude typed, "Thank you."

He was about to jump away but Jude stopped him. She gave him a real passionate kiss before ducking into her window, leaving Leo smiling like an idiot.

Jude collapsed onto her bed, _"Best Birthday ever."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter. Birthdays are so special so I wanted to make Jude's the best! Leave a review!**_


	24. Of Rats and Men

_**A/N: Short but sweet! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The steaming bowl of chicken broth cooled as Mabel blew on it for her sister. Jude sighed and typed into her new phone which spoke for her, "I'm not a child Mabel."

"Just shut up and open up." She grinned and fed her. Jude sniffled between swallows and dry heaved after the fourth spoonful. Mabel jumped up and grabbed the nearby garbage can; her younger sister wretched into it, emptying her stomach contents. Afterwards Jude groaned and typed, "I hate being sick."

"Nobody likes being sick Jude." Mabel responded and took the bucket from her to clean out.

"That's what Leo said too." Jude typed.

"Leo huh? Why is it he's not here taking care of you?" Mabel asked, "Is it me? Is he afraid to meet me?"

"No!" She replied, "I told you, he and his family have a skin condition…it's made them pretty sheltered. They don't get out much."

Mabel pursed her lips and shook her head, "I just want to meet him. How long have you been dating?"

Jude thought back, "Almost a year actually." And then she added, "Our anniversary is in two months. I totally forgot."

Her older sister put a box of tissues in front of her and nodded, "What's the plan then for your anniversary."

"I dunno, I have to think about it."

Mabel smiled widely, "I've got a good idea!"

Jude raised her brows and typed, "What?"

"Introduce him to your family." She deadpanned. The smaller girl groaned and shook her head.

"I'll try." She typed finally.

"That's all I ask." She grinned and winked.

Jude took a two hour nap while watching Captain America. She had a dream that Leo was dressed like Captain America and she was Iron Man. Though when she woke up she wouldn't remember it but right before her sister shook her awake; a dark looming figure with sharp blades all over their body laughed over the two. Leo, as captain America, exclaimed, "He's my friend!" Jude glared at the dark figure and back at Leo. She raised her red robotic hand and said, "So was I."

Mabel appeared by Jude's side as she opened her eyes. She was in a daze, the memories from her dream scrambled away as she reached out for them. Nothing. _"My dream probably didn't make sense anyway. Oh well."_

"Hey sweetie, I'm heading to work. Are you sure you don't need me to call off?" Mabel said softly.

Jude rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and searched for her phone. After finding it under a pillow she ignored the missed text messages and typed, "I'm actually feeling a bit better. The nap helped. No nausea."

"If you're sure… I'll be back early in the morning. Text me if you need anything." She left their apartment and shut the door softly behind her. Jude was left alone with the fleeting feeling from her dream. With the missed text messages forgotten she went back to sleep, hoping to finish what she had started.

* * *

Leonardo called out her name softly and shook her. His girlfriend slowly opened her eyes and saw Leo, his brothers, Casey and April standing in her living room. She furrowed her brows and searched for her phone again.

"Looking for this?" Leo gave her the phone.

Jude rolled her eyes and typed, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to reach you for a while Jude." Leo responded, "We were all worried."

"I told you I was sick." She typed.

"Did you not see any of our messages?" April asked.

Jude shook her head.

"Then boy do we have a story for you! So the rat king was like…-" Michelangelo regaled his tale of what he called Of Rats and Men to Jude.

"We haven't had any rat problems here." She typed. "Mabel and I have been fine all day."

"Well that's a relief." April smiled, "I thought Leo was going to have a panic attack just thinking of reasons you weren't answering."

They laughed as Leo sputtered out denials. Jude really did begin to feel better after her visit with her boyfriend and friends; so much that she was back on her feet making breakfast for Mabel when she walked through the door.

"Mmm..! I smell pancakes!" Mabel exclaimed. "You must be better if you're making pancakes!"

Jude nodded and delivered a heaping stack of flapjacks to the table. Mabel sat down and with a mouth full of pancake she said, "You'll neva believe wut happened yesirday while we were home!"

" _Try me."_ She smiled and feigned a curious look.

"Well-."


	25. The Manhatten Project

Leo and Jude were making out on the couch when April and Casey ran in.

"Woah, my eyes!" Casey exclaimed.

"Grow up!" Leo laughed.

"I hear April!" Donnie exclaimed as he came out of the dojo with Raph and MIkey. "And Casey…"

"Is it safe to be in the room yet?" Raph grumbled as he looked at the two love struck teens.

They had just found out about Karai being Splinter's daughter and were taking the news in their own ways. Surprisingly Michelangelo didn't say anything, just watched his brothers react around him. Karai being his sister was huge news and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Guys, come to the lab and see what we grabbed." April exclaimed and ran into Donnie's workspace.

Jude followed suit and almost bumped into Mikey who was not watching where he was going. The orange masked turtle grinned apologetically, "Sorry Jude-woodie, I gotta stop thinkin' so hard 'cuz I forget how to walk when I do."

Jude smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. They stopped walking right outside of Donnie's lab. "What's going on?" She typed.

"Just the whole Karai thing. Family is so important y'know, and Karai…she's family now. I-I just want my bros to be okay." Mikey babbled.

She nodded and hugged the youngest turtle.

"I forget that you give the best hugs!" He squeezed her back, "C'mon, before we get left out of all the fun!"

Michelangelo grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lab where Donnie just jumped into a floating portal.

Mikey exclaimed, "Well we can't let them go alone!" He pulled Jude into the portal.

* * *

On the other side was multiple portals, they were all looking around the different dimensions. Suddenly the door they came through collapsed and Mikey exclaimed, "The portal closed! We're trapped!"

Leo ordered, "There's dozens of portals here. Everyone, start searching for a way home!"

Jude found a dimension made of pillows and a dimension with mutants but not their own.

"Guys look! I think it's Dimension X!" Leo exclaimed.

They all peered through the strange looking door and watched the kraang hover back and forth.

"Shh! I-I sense something coming!" April whispered.

Suddenly two kraang apes appeared in front of the portal, staring straight at them. Raphael jumped around, "How do you close this thing. Where's the knob?"

"They're onto us, get ready team!" Leo stated and pulled out his swords.

Casey, April and Jude stuck together and watched each other's backs. They fought side by side as the turtles also fought. Jude ripped a kraang out of its floating pod and punted it into another dimension. When she turned around Casey was blocking shots from another Kraang who was aiming at her. Jude gave a silent thanks and attacked it head on with said Puck Head.

Jude stole a laser gun and began shooting at the Kraang Apes. One was sick of her and grabbed Jude by the leg, swinging her around he threw the human at Leo, Mikey and Raph. All four of them fell through a portal which closed immediately.

The four were released into a dumpster and Jude groaned, all the swinging really upset her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was going to throw up or down or even sideways. At least she held onto the laser gun.

"Dudes, what dimension are we in?" Mikey whined. Raphael slapped him and they hopped out of the trash.

Leonardo clenched his teeth, "The others are trapped over there!"

Raphael quipped, "Yeah and the smart member of the team is trapped with them."

Mikey glared at Raph for picking on his intelligence again. Jude watched Mikey get over it as Raph began on Leonardo.

"This is your fault Leo! If you-."

The ground beneath their feet began to shake and trembled. "Woah! Earth quake!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We gotta find the source of these quakes!" Leonardo exclaimed. They followed him down an alley where they met their next adversary. A large humanoid tiger with a scarf and missing tail appeared before them. He wielded two guns and wore many rounds of ammo.

"Who the hell is that?" Raph barked.

"You may call me…Tiger Claw!" He exclaimed. "I ask only once. Summon your Rat Master!"

Raphael advanced, "Sorry pal! I'm not a cat person."

Tigerclaw shot at Raphael until he was knocked down behind them. Leonardo tried next and was also blasted to the ground. As the two strongest turtles got back to their feet, Michelangelo and Jude dodged Tigerclaw's shots and searched for any openings he would leave. Which, in fact, was not many.

"C'mon, we gotta get to higher ground." Mikey suggested. They climbed the wall adjacent and ran rooftops. Surprisingly Tigerclaw followed behind them on a jetpack.

The fight continued on the rooftop but this time Jude had an ace up her sleeve. If she could just get by unnoticed behind a pillar or something she could shoot Tigerclaw's jetpack without him being able to evade. She ducked down behind a staircase but the fight followed her. Tigerclaw was great on keeping all four of the ninjas on their toes.

Jude found her opening when the tiger swapped out his cartridge and blasted a net at Raphael. She shot a laser at him and missed but got him in the eye instead. Tigerclaw roared in pain and snarled at her. Jude ducked as he shot a net her way and ran around the chimney. He appeared above her and grabbed the girl by her neck and threw her into Michelangelo. Jude's sight became blurry as her head hit something hard. Black dots appeared in her vision and slowly connected into one large dark black mass.

* * *

When Jude came to she realized quickly she was in foreign territory. Her hair stood up on end and goosebumps prickled her skin. _"Where am I?"_

Voices became apparent to her the longer she stayed conscious.

"Most men would have expired by now, but its only weakened him. He may be small but he's tough as iron." Tigerclaw's voice rang out.

She moved her fingers slightly and realized her hands were bound behind her back. Her feet were left free and she laid on the floor in a large room. She slowly glanced around and saw Tigerclaw, Rahzar and Fishface all staring at Master Splinter who was chained up as well.

"What about that one." They glanced at Jude who shut her eyes quickly and pretended to not be conscious.

"That one took out my eye, I am going to request to deal with her myself." He growled and nudged her face with his foot.

A door opened and the mutants looked away from Jude and to the figure walking towards them.

"Bradford, Xever." He spoke, "Leave us."

The Shredder glared down at Splinter and said, "Hamato Yoshi, so you have come to this- a wretched rat man waiting to be put out of his misery."

"At least I do not wear a mask, hiding what little humanity I have left." Splinter said softly. He seemed frail, weak.

"It is because of you that I wear this mask!" He exclaimed.

Splinter shook his head, "All these years you continue to deceive yourself and the people around you."

Shredder took out his blades and exclaimed, "You dare, now it ends!"

He raised his arm and threw it down, "No Father!"

Karai stopped him. Jude no longer pretended to be unconscious, she watched the shredder approach his 'daughter' with malice. "You would stop me!"

"You'd kill your greatest enemy while he's poisoned and chained? What about honor? Everything you've taught me?"

"Hmm. Very well. Gather the foot. I will offer Hamato Yoshi one last fight."

They filed out of the room and Splinter asked Karai, "Why…did you help me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you look so pathetic." She responded.

"Heh, you have your mother's spirit, so fierce yet so scared."

"Never speak of my mother again!" Karai exclaimed. "You ruined my family; you ruined all of our lives!"

"No!" Splinter cried weakly, "It was-Oroku Saki."

Splinter fell to the ground again as Karai exited the room. They were left alone and Jude stood to her feet. After regaining her balance she ran to Splinter and tried to wake him. It was no use, the poison was too strong and it was making him weak.

" _I have to get us out of here."_ She thought and looked around. There were no weapons or anything sharp that could cut through the rope on her hands. She tried to wiggle free but the rope wouldn't give. She searched Sensei and found nothing on him either. _"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"_

She sat down next to Sensei and took a deep breath. _"What would Leo do?"_

Jude sat crisscross and meditated silently for some sort of answer. Answer came eventually, just not the one she thought it would be.

"Jude, Sensei Let's go!" Leo cut through their bonds. Jude opened her eyes and tried to help sensei up but fire lit around them creating a panic. Shredder appeared, followed by his minions. Tigerclaw held Leonardo while karai held Jude.

"Let me go!" Leo growled.

"Watch turtle, for it will be the last fight you ever see." The Shredder cackled, "The destruction of your master, Hamato Yoshi."

Splinter got to his feet and wavered slowly. He groaned and dodged Shredder's attacks the best he could but it was too much. He got kicked back towards the ground.

"You can do it Sensei." Leo cheered him on.

Shredder picked him up and said triumphantly, "Pathetic, I will put you out of your misery."

The ground began to shake again! Shredder lost his footing and stumbled backwards as Sensei fell to the ground. Splinter hit the glass and caused a domino effect in the glass to make the Shredder fall through.

Fireworks dropped from the ceiling and Leo and Jude were released from their captures. They hoisted Splinter up together and ran out of there. Raphael and Michelangelo led them across buildings.

"Stop, I need to rest." Splinter said.

"Have some water Sensei." Michelangelo offered his water.

"We'll keep a look out for those goons." Raph said. When he turned around Shredder's minions were waiting for them.

"Found them." Mikey smiled.

Leo and Jude took on Tigerclaw while Raph took on fish face and Michelangelo took Rahzar. Meanwhile Splinter meditated to his full health.

Splinter appeared in the nick of time and they cheered.

"Are you ready my students?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

With Splinter on their side it was barely even a fight. Leonardo continued to try and tell Karai that Splinter was her father but she would not listen. Then, the ground shook for one last time causing Tigerclaw to lose his footing and get eaten by the cause of the quakes. A giant alien worm ridden by Casey and April.

With the baddies defeated the clan convened on the rooftop and watched the sunrise.

"I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter." April said, "Ooh uh, sorry Master Splinter."

"Perhaps one day she will believe in the truth, but that is her decision."

Leo looked over the building longingly. Jude put her hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly. Leo nodded and wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"My eyes!"

"Grow up!"


End file.
